Total Drama Disney World
by DramaRose13
Summary: The 22 original campers compete for 500,000 dollars in an all new season of total drama that takes place in Walt Disney World!
1. The Arrival

Hello, DramaRose13 here. Yes, I'm back and I'm better than ever. The horrific story that I wrote back in January, If Harold Hadn't Switched the Votes was edited and republished and now I'm back with another story. This story is both a fun entertaining new season of Total Drama with the original 22 and an educational story that teaches the facts and trivia of Walt Disney World. I will try and update every day before September, but I make no promises. Please read, review and enjoy Total Drama Disney World!

"Hello and welcome folks to the happiest place on Earth. I'm Chris McClain, coming at you from Camp Wilderness in the Disney Resort, in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, where the newest season of Total Drama will take place. Our 22 original campers will be joining me shortly to compete against each other for $500,000! Here comes our first returning camper now!"

The first boat is carrying everyone's favorite musician, Trent.

"Welcome to Disney World, Trent!" Said Chris, greeting the first camper to arrive.

"Great to be here man!" Replied Trent.

The next boat brings the she-devil herself.

"Why hello, Heather" Greeted Chris.

"I hate you Chris" Said Heather, stepping on his foot, obviously not happy to be doing another season.

"Ow! Err okay, great to see you Heather." Replied Chris, in a lot of pain.

The 3rd boat brings a tall, lanky nerd with auburn hair.

"Hello, Herald, how's it going?" Said Chris, still in pain.

"Great actually, this rocks, Disney is one of my favorite vacation spots. Did you know that the last attraction that Walt himself supervised before his death on December 15, 1966 was Pirates of the Caribbean?" Replied Harold, sharing some facts.

"Yeah, okay moving on." Said Chris, not interested.

"YEAH WOO!" was the cry the psycho red who jumped off the boat she was on.

"Hello Izzy!" Greeted Chris, foot feeling better.

"Izzy is not here who is here is Explosivo. Boom boom!" Replied Izzy, crazily.

A HOT delinquent with a striking green Mohawk was the next to arrive. (AN: Huge Duncan fan, had to put the HOT in.)

"Duncan, my man, what's going on?" Asked Chris.

"None of your business McClain" Sneered the Juvenile bad boy.

Duncan looked around the dock for his favorite princess and found to his disappointment she had not arrived yet.

"Yo Chris I'm ready to win it!" Boomed the booylicious female.

"Welcome Leshawna!" Greeted Chris.

"Who says you're going to win?" said Heather in a snotty way.

"Girl, you are NOT starting again are you?" Yelled Leshawna

"Maybe. I. Am." Sneered the Queen Bee.

"Ladies settle down please." said Chris, separating them.

"Queenie is so gonna get it" muttered Leshawna angrily to herself.

Next to arrive is our favorite party boy.

"Yo, Geoff, how's the partying been?" said Chris, high-fiving the blond.

"Awesome dude!" Replied Geoff.

Clang! The sound of dumbbells hitting the dock rang signaling Eva had arrived.

"Hi Eva!" Greeted Chris.

"I hate this." Replied Eva, walking right by him.

"O-kay" said Chris awkwardly.

"WAHOO!" Boomed the next camper to arrive.

"Owen my man what's going on?" Said Chris, being hugged by the 300 pound bag of joy.

"I'm so siked to be here man!" Replied Owen, putting the host down.

"EEEEE Sadie look Fort Wilderness!" Squealed the tan wonder twin. "EEEEE!" Squealed the chubbier twin.

"Katie, Sadie, how's life been treating you?" Asked the host.

"Super, right Katie" said Sadie "Totally" replied Katie.

"Yo yo yo The Zeke is in the house!" Yelled the toque-wearing homeschooled boy, who had just arrived.

"Zeke, what up?" Greeted Chris.

"Time for the Zeke to win!" Replied Ezekiel, excitedly.

The next camper to arrive was the fairest but dumbest of them all.

"Hi Charlie!" said the beautiful blonde.

"Okay, Its Chris, Lindsay, Chris." Corrected Chris.

"Oh, right" Said Lindsay, apologetically.

A small grey bunny hoped onto the dock, meaning its owner, DJ, had arrived.

"Hello DJ, how's it been?" Asked Chris.

"Great, I love Animal Kingdom." Replied DJ.

A pale girl with teal highlights in her hair was aboard the next boat.

"Gwen, how has life been for you?" Asked the host.

"Whatever." was Gwen's reply as she too did not appreciate having to do another season.

"Hi Gwen." Said Trent with a smile.

"Hi Trent." Blushed Gwen.

"How's my favorite Gothic princess been?" Asked Trent.

"I'm great, I got that art scholarship. How about you, Trent? Replied Gwen, blushing harder.

"Congrats on getting that scholarship! My life's been awesome lately. I finally got that new motorcycle that I emailed you a picture of and some guy in Seattle called and offered me a recording contract last week." Replied Trent, happily.

"That's great Trent, I'm happy for you." Said Gwen.

"Ow!" cried a boy in red who had just crash landed face first onto the dock.

"Tyler, you okay man? Asked the host, caring very little.

"I think so." Replied Tyler, rubbing his head.

"Hi Taylor!" Cried a bubbly blond who was overjoyed to be with her boyfriend again.

"Uh Lindsay, its Tyler not Taylor." Corrected Tyler

"Oh, oops! Sorry Tay-I mean Tyler!" Replied Lindsay.

"Hi Hi!" Said an almost unrecognizable, short, brunette who had just arrived. Beth had arrived and she has a new look. Instead of her old pink and green get up, she is now wearing a short denim skirt, black flip flops, and a light pink tee with a full body Mickey outline beaded on it and a small black beaded peace sign in the bottom left corner. Her hair is different too, instead of small dorky pig tails, was let down and it reached just below her shoulder blades and curled at the end. Her bangs were long and tucked behind her ears. And that wasn't all that changed.

"Welcome Beth! Where are your glasses?" Chris asked actually interested.

"They're in my bag. I have contacts now." Replied Beth, beaming.

"Ooh, you look sooo much prettier!" Said Lindsay, complimenting her best friend. "I love you outfit..and your hair!"

"Thanks Lindsay, I got my tee shirt at Tren D." Replied Beth, beaming.

"Ooh Ooh, where's Tren D?" Asked the blonde.

"It's here in Disney World, specifically the Downtown Disney Shopping Center."

"There's a shopping center? Let's go now!" Shrieked Lindsay, as she attemped to leave.

"There's a time and place for everything and right now it's not the shopping center." Said the infamous host, stopping the blonde.

"Oh." Replied Lindsay, sadly.

The two best friends walked to the end of the dock to join their fellow campers and one in particular had something to say.

"You do look so much better without your glasses." said Heather, actually being nice.

"Thanks, it feels like a whole new me all over again." Replied Beth thinking back to the time she got her braces off.

A brunette with his head in his book walked off the boat.

"Noah, sup?" Asked Chris.

"I've been better. Disney huh? Great place for ratings." Replied Noah, his eyes still on his book.

"I know, right." Said Chris agreeing one hundred percent with the bookworm.

Our favorite surfer is the next to arrive.

"Bridgette, what's happening?" Questioned Chris.

"Oh Chris, I love Disney! This season will be a lot of fun." Exclaimed Bridgette.

"Bridgette!" said Geoff excitedly.

"Geoff!" said Bridgette happily.

The two lovebirds ran toward each other and kissed.

"Geoff, how have you been?" asked Bridgette

"Good, you?" replied Geoff.

"Great, I won five surfing competitions in the past few months." said Bridgette, quite proud of her accomplishments.

"That's awesome babe!" said Geoff happily.

"Hah" swooned all the girls as a certain male model walked on to the dock.

"Hello Justin, what's going on?" asked Chris.

"I just signed up for my 50th modeling gig." Answered Justin.

"Nice man, nice." said Chris, fist-bumping the model.

"Ahem." said a former C.I.T who had just arrived.

"Ah, yes, welcome to Disney World, Courtney!" Said Chris, acknowledging the C.I.T's presence.

"Thank you, well what a change, we are actually somewhere pleasant." replied Courtney.

"Hi Princess!" said Duncan with his signature smirk.

"Oh, hi Duncan, why do you still call me that?" said Courtney, annoyed.

"Cause, it fits you very well, especially in this location. Plus, I like it, a lot." Replied Duncan with a wink.

"Ogre!" Growled the feisty brunette.

"Love you too Princess!" Said Duncan, unfazed by her annoyance.

The last camper to arrive was the ladies' man.

"Yo, Cody, Codester, Codemister, how's it?" Chris asked the last camper to arrive.

"Great man! I see all the princesses have already arrived." Said Cody, trying to be smooth with the ladies.

All the girls rolled their eyes at that comment.

"Alright campers, let's get you familiar with what's going on this season. As some of you may know, this is Disney's Fort Wilderness resort. Don't get your hopes up because you're not staying at the hotel." Said Chris, introducing them to their new home.

Many groans were heard throughout the group.

"Nope, you'll be staying at the Wilderness campgrounds. Now normally, the campgrounds are occupied by guests visiting here that would rather stay in a cabin, tent, or trailer than a hotel room. But for the next few months we've got the campgrounds all to ourselves. Now if you follow me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping. Ah, here we are. These two moderately spacious cabins are what you'll be calling home for the next few months or however long you last. Boys on the left and girls on the right. Over there by the trees is the confessional and the campfire pit. The bathrooms are over here and if you look to your left you'll see the picnic grounds, the kitchen trailer and of course, Chef Hatchet. Now, I'm going to let you guys get unpacked and familiar with the camp grounds. In about 40 minutes, I'll tell you more about the competition and your special surprise. Dismissed." Chris said as he walked toward his accommodations in the hotel.

So that's it for chapter one, as a treat, here's a sneak peak for chapter two.

"Okay, campers, now for the surprise. We will be heading to the Magic Kingdom shortly where you will appear in today's daytime parade. Also, the filming of this season will be announced on the castle stage and lastly, you will get to meet and greet your fans. So have smiles and signatures ready!" Said Chris

"Wow, OMG we're actually going to the Magic Kingdom as celebrities!" said Lindsay excitedly.

"I know so cool!" Agreed Beth, just as excited.

And that was a sneak peak of chapter two. I know it's short but that's how sneak peeks are supposed to be. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. The more reviews I get the happier I will be and the happier I am the earlier I post the new chapter tomorrow.


	2. The Surprise and Danny

Here's chapter two, right on scedule. I make no promises but I might have chapter 3 up later today. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh and a quick shout out to spade13 and Kool Broadway Reader. You two were the only to review chapter one and I thank you yet again for supporting this story.

I do not own Total Drama Island or Walt Disney World.

In the girl's cabin:

"Okay ladies how are we spitting the bunks this time?" said Gwen.

"As long as I don't have to sleep with any of you losers, I'm happy." Said Heather in her usual tone.

"Fine with us Heather. As if we'd want to share a bunk with you." Said Beth.

"Okay, okay how about this arrangement." Said Bridgette trying to create peace amongst the girls. "I'm with Courtney, Gwen's with Leshawna, Beth's with Lindsay, Eva's with Izzy, Katie's with Sadie, and Heather gets a bunk to herself."

"Great plan, Belinda!" said Lindsay happily

"Thanks Lindsay, and its Bridgette not Belinda." Said Bridgette, correcting the bubbly blond.

"Oh right." Replied Lindsay

In the Boys cabin:

"Okay let's do this, me with Duncan, DJ with Herald, Tyler with Ezekiel, Noah with Cody, Trent with Justin, and Owen gets a bunk to himself." Said Geoff

"Sounds good, I'm going for a walk and I don't want anyone following me. Got it?" Said Duncan.

" Got it Duncan!" said Geoff with a smile.

"Good." Said Duncan with a smirk, he was hoping to visit his princess but sooner than he liked, Chris called them back.

"So dudes, I wonder what the surprise will be." Said Geoff

"Hopefully something good man and since we're in Disney there's a good chance of that." Replied Trent.

"Alright campers, meet me outside for some news!" Boomed Chris over the loudspeaker.

All the campers walked outside each of them wondering what was to happen next.

"Hello campers it's now time to split you up into teams. When I call your name please stand to my left.

Heather, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Herald, Leshawna, and Eva. You are now the Mouseketeers." annouced Chris.

He throws them a red flag with a Mickey silhouette on it.

"The rest of you stand to my right. Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Beth, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Noah. From this moment on you are now known as the Goof troopers!" announced Chris.

He throws them a green flag with a Goofy silhouette on it.

"Okay campers, now for the surprise. Soon we will be heading to the Magic Kingdom where you will all appear in today's Magic On Parade and the shooting of this season will be announced on the Castle Stage, finally there will be a meet and greet with your fans in front of the castle, so get your smiles and signatures ready." said Chris.

(AN: Trivia fact, the daytime parade previous to the one mentioned above is the Share A Dream Come True Parade.)

A mixture of surprised responses was heard amongst the campers.

"Alright folks, time to get going. We have to be there in 20 minutes because the announcement at the stage is in 35 minutes which is exactly 50 minutes before the parade. So let's get going!" said Chris, while turning toward the docks.

Chris led the campers to the dock where a white ferry boat like the ones used to take guests from the Ticket and Transportation Center to the Magic Kingdom and back was waiting for them. They boarded the boat and Chef started to sail them across the lake to the Magic Kingdom.

"Wow, OMG we're actually going to the Magic Kingdom as celebrities!" said an exuberant and very excited Lindsay.

"I know, so cool!" Agreed Beth, just as excited.

"Hey Gwen, I've always thought It would could be fun to be in a parade." Said Trent

"Me too, Trent." Said Gwen, blushing yet again.

"Cool." Trent replied.

"Cool." Replied Gwen.

"Woohoo! We're gonna be in a parade babe!" Geoff said enthusiastically.

"I know Geoff, it's awesome." Said Bridgette to her party boy boyfriend.

"Right on Bridge!" Replied Geoff.

The boat stopped at the Magic Kingdom dock and everyone got off eager to start the upcoming activities.

"Okay guys were here but before we go anywhere I have to find someone. Ah there he is." said Chris, walking away from the group of campers.

Chris walked over to a man with coco brown hair, cornflower blue eyes, a white and yellow golf shirt with a Disney nametag, white capris, white socks, and white sneakers.

"Campers, this is Danny Griffins, my good friend. He is a cast member or employee here at Disney World and if it weren't for him this season wouldn't exist." Introduced Chris.

"Hello, as you were just told, I'm Chris' good friend and an employee here at Disney World. I'm pleased to have the newest season of Total Drama being filmed here in Walt Disney World. However, I'm even more pleased to have you in today's parade. But before we get you on to those floats, were going to get you on the Castle Stage to announce the filming of the season and then you'll get to meet and greet your fans. What fun! Now if you just follow me this way we'll get you to the stage, the cast member way." Danny said with a smile.

Danny was quite happy to have his friend here and of course the cast. He knew how popular the show was and so he got the allowances and permissions from all the head offices and bing, bam, boom the season was on.

After they had entered the park and on to Main Street, they made a left and headed in to the gateway where the daytime parade goes in and the nighttime parade comes out.

Wow! Said Courtney. "I've always wanted to go behind the door where the parades go in and out. It's actually quite cool."

"I know right, us too!" said Katie.

"So cool!" Said Sadie.

Finally, they reached a spot under the stage where Danny told them to wait until they were called onto the stage. (AN: another trivia fact, if you've ever seen any of the shows on the castle such as, Cinderellabration, then you would know that the door they are about to come out of is at the left side of the castle. In the show, Cinderellabration, some of the cast, such as Belle and her prince (not Beast but Beast in his human self) enter from that door.)


	3. Parades and Meet & Greets

I'm happy to present Chapter three. This one is a heavy hitter with the Disney facts. On my profile I have a list of the TDI characters form my favorite to least favorite and then next to each character is a bunch of songs that fit them best, it took me hours to put that together and It would be really great if some of you looked at it, thanks. Shout out to pinkluver93, my newest reviewer!

I do not own Total Drama Island or Disney World.

"Welcome folks to the Magic Kingdom! I'm Chris McClain. You may know me as the host of the many Total Drama seasons. Well, I've got a little announcement to make. Over the next few months, the newest season of Total Drama will take place and be filmed here in Walt Disney World. The same old contestants will be here and competing for $500,000. So let's welcome them to the stage and afterwards you'll get to meet and greet them. Here they are: Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Heather, Eva, Owen, Duncan, Tyler, DJ, Herald, Katie, Sadie, Cody, and last but certainly not least Justin." said Chris with his infamous smile.

As there name was called, each camper walked onto the stage, smiling and doing some kind of gesture as the large crowd below cheered for them.

"During the course of the season we will be using every park and almost every form of recreation that Disney has to offer. No worries, it will not affect your stay here at the Walt Disney World Resort. If you're lucky you may see our campers competing live. Feel free to watch if you can. For those interested, the campers will be staying on the Wilderness Campgrounds and when they are voted off, well that will remain a secret until the first elimination. Anything else, introduction, welcome of the cast, about the season bit, where they are staying, okay well my part's done. Now it's time for the campers to say some things. Who's first?" Asked Chris.

It took a few minutes but finally one of the campers walked up to the podium. That camper was Owen.

"HELLO Disney World guests and our fans! This is sooo awesome having the newest Total Drama season here! Thank you fans for sticking with us season after season. I love being a part of the Total Drama family of campers. They're all so nice well, except for Heather and Eva but I bet you guys already know that. Have a magical day!" Said Owen being his usual happy self.

After Owen was done some of the campers took turns at the podium.

"Geoff here, sending a big shout out to all of our awesome fans down there. We love all of you! Party on dudes!"

"Hey guys, I love Disney World and for me and many of the other campers it's a dream come true competing and filming here. My two favorite parts of this magical world are the Magic Kingdom and Typhoon Lagoon. I'm guessing it's kinda obvious as to why I love Typhoon Lagoon. (AN: For those who can't guess, it's because of the wave pool.) Lots of love to all the fans and I wish you all a magical day." Said Bridgette beaming.

"Hey yall Leshawna in the World! This is so cool filming here! Much love to all of yall, without your love we probably wouldn't be here now. Yeah it's rough filming all those seasons, surviving those life-threatening challenges, putting up with the nasty food and dealing with all those pain in the butt annoying, nasty campers. (Leshawna turned and glared at Heather.) But we survived because of all of you and of course our craving for that big pile of money. And again, it weren't for all your love and dedication we probably wouldn't be here today. Thank you and have a great vacation!"

"Hey guys, we all appreciate the support, dedication, and love you've given us through all the seasons. I love Disney World. I probably came here at least 4 times as a kid but I wish I could come 5 more times. (AN: 4+5=9) One of the first songs that I learned to play on my guitar was When You Wish Upon A Star. Thanks again for all your love and have a great time here in Disney World." Said Trent.

"We have time for one last speaker any volunteers?" asked Chris.

"Ooh, Ooh me!" Said Lindsay jumping up and down.

"Come on up Lindsay!" said Chris, backing away to give her the podium.

"Yea!" squealed Lindsay as she walked up to the podium.

"Okay, hi guys! We love you all like sooo much! It's great to be here in Malt Lisney World!" said Lindsay

The crowd starting laughing very hard. This puzzled Lindsay because she had no clue as to why they were laughing.

"Uh Lindsay, its Walt Disney not Malt Lisney." Corrected Chris, between chuckles.

"Oh right. So um were thankful to have all you guys as our fans and it's going to be sooo much fun here! Love you, bye!" Said Lindsay, finishing quickly to avoid more embarassment.

"Okay folks, next on the agenda is the meet and greet! In just a few moments the campers will come down from the stage and be stationed around the statue of Walt and Mickey over there. They will sign your autograph books so have them ready. Each camper will also have a Disney Photo pass photographer stationed with them so have your passes ready as well." Chris announced.

The campers exited the stage and each went to their own designated spot. During the meet and greet some campers were more social with the guests than others. All the lines were long but some were longer than others. For some campers like Duncan and Eva it was pretty awkward but for others like Geoff and Owen it was great fun. The meet and greet in total took about an hour considering the long lines and then the group shot bonus meet and greet when the single (in Katie and Sadie's case double) meet and greet was over and done with.

After the meet and greet was finally over, Chris led the campers back to the part of the castle that they were originally brought to. There they met up with Danny, who was going to take them to the parade floats.

"Campers, today's parade starts in 20 minutes. So that means that we have to get you to the floats and fast. Please follow me this way. You will be riding on the longest floats. If you've been here before then you'll know that these floats are normally used by the princes and princesses in our daytime parades and our nighttime parade, Spectromagic!. Sometimes different characters use them but 90% of the time our Disney royalty uses them. For today however, the Disney royalty will be using different floats." Danny announced while leading them to the Magic Kingdom float house.

When they reached the place where the floats were housed, all the campers were in awe. The ones who had been to Disney before loved this experience of seeing all of this behind the scenes magic more than the ones who hadn't been to Disney before.

"Campers, this is the Magic Kingdom float house, dozens and dozens of parade floats that were used only in the Magic Kingdom are stored here. To the left are floats from the old Mickey Mania parade that ran from 1994 to 1996, next to those are floats from the 20th Anniversary Surprise Celebration Parade and the one year anniversary parade and to your right are floats from an other old parade called the Tencennial Parade which celebrated the Magic Kingdom's ten year anniversary that ran from October 1, 1981 to September 30th, 1982 and to the left of those floats are floats used in Mickey's Street Party. Next to those floats is the riverboat float and all the other floats used in the old Disney Character Hit Parade and to the right side of those floats are floats from Dumbo's Circus Parade. Again to your right, are some of the old floats from the Remember the Magic parade which ran as the Magic Kingdom's 25th Anniversary parade and next to those floats are the floats used in Donald's Birthday Parade and Mickey's Birthday Parade . And again to your right, are some floats from the America the Beautiful parade which ran in the year 1976, America's 200th birthday. Also to the right are some of the floats for Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street party which is going on now at select times each day. The next thing on your left are our floats used in Spectromagic! are over there. Now can anyone tell me what parade these are from and when it runs each year?" Asked Danny pointing to a large dragon and extremely long American flag with an eagle wearing a hat sitting at the end of the flag.

"Those floats are from the Summer Nightastic Main Street Electrical Parade." Answered Courtney proudly.

"Very good, Courtney!, how about these?" Asked Danny, once more, now pointing to a tall sleigh float, a candy bike float, and a tombstone float.

"Well, the sleigh is Santa's sleigh, used in the Once Upon a Christmastime parade. This parade is only run during Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party, which is on special nights in November and December. The candy bike is used in both the Once Upon a Christmastime parade and the Boo to You parade. The tombstone float is used in the Boo to You parade. This parade runs only in Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party which is on select nights in September and October." Courtney answered again, quite proudly.

"Excellent Courtney! You're quite a mousejunkie." Danny said to her.

"Um thank you?" Courtney replied, quite confused.

"Don't worry, mousejunkie is a term we use that means knowledgeable of Disney. Anyone who has been here a lot or knows a lot about Disney is considered a mousejunkie. Ah, here we are." said Danny, stopping.

Danny stopped at two long floats. Both floats were white with many small towers topped with blue and gold. Each float had a banner on it that read: Walt Disney World Welcomes the cast of the Total Drama Seasons!

"Eleven of you on each float please. Come on, come on, get up the stairs quickly. We've got to get you in line with the other floats now. Chris you go on one float, Chef you get on the other." Danny rushed.

Everyone boarded the floats, eager to start the parade. DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Cody, Heather, Harold and Chris on one with Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Eva, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, and Chef on the other. Danny started up the floats and directed them toward the Frontierland parade gate behind the other floats.

"Alright, soon it will be your turns to exit the gate. Just smile, wave, and move around if you wish and don't forget to have fun and enjoy the experience. I'll meet you at the Main Street Parade when it's over." Danny said as he waved them out the gate.

Every camper was enjoying themselves. They joked with and each other, waved to the guests, and were just having a great time. The guys (especially Cody) are winking at the pretty ladies in crowd and the girls are blowing kisses at cute guys in the crowd. Passing through Liberty Square, the parade stopped for a few minutes so Geoff, Owen, Izzy, and a few other campers got off the float, danced around, and said hi to a few parade watchers. They boarded it just as the float started to move again.

Finally, the floats made it to the Main Street Parade gate and stopped in the back of the float house, but in a different spot this time. They got off the float and Danny made his way over to them, so that he could escort them out of the park and to the awaiting ferry boat back to the Wilderness Campgrounds.

"Hello again, campers! I hoped you enjoyed your time here today at the Magic Kingdom. Follow me this way to your ferry boat back to the campgrounds." said Danny, starting to walk toward the docks.

He escorted them to the front of the park through the cast member tunnels and left them at the ferry boat docks. They boarded to boat and Chef started it up.

"Goodbye campers. I hope to see you again real soon!" Danny said as he waved good bye to the boat sailing away.

In no less than 25 minutes the boat reached the dock, the campers got off, and now Chris has an announcement to make.

"Campers, Chef has your dinner ready. Go and enjoy it. In about an hour or so, I'll be back to tell you about our 1st challenge!" Said Chris.

The campers walked off toward the Meal Cabin, each of them taking in the days events and preparing mentally for the first challenge.

Okay, that was chapter three! Next chapter is the first challenge! Each challenge will be either two or three chapters long. Chapter four will either be up Monday or Tuesday, so please look for it!

...Since I'm just so nice I'm going to give you a sneak peak for chapter four;

"Okay campers, It's time for your first challenge!" said Chris

"Wait, it's a nighttime challenge?" asked Lindsay

"That's correct Lindsay! Tonight's challenge is called Firework Showdown! Each team will choose a boom conductor eho will watch a video of their team's firework show and then instruct their team on how to shoot off the fireworks and create the best and most accurate firework show possible!" said Chris

"Okay people, when it comes to explosives I'd say Duncan's the best bet." said Courtney


	4. The First Challenge!

Chapter four is here! I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I was busy yesterday and had to come up with something quickly last night, so that I was not late with the update. The next chapter should be here by Thursday and that will have the full first challenge and elimination in it. Enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh and Spader13, I balanced it out and included everyone in this chapter.

I do not own TDI or Disney.

"Okay campers, It's time for your first challenge!" Said the host, while walking into the Meal Cabin.

"Wait, it's a nighttime challenge?" Asked Lindsay, again quite confused.

"That's correct, Lindsay. Tonight's challenge is called Firework Showdown! Each team will choose a boom conductor to lead their team during the challenge. The boom conductor will watch a video of the firework show that is selected for his or her team and then instruct their team to make the firework show perfect and win the challenge. Any questions?" said Chris.

Several campers raised their hands.

"No one, good. Now to assign the shows." Said Chris.

Chef hands him a hat and Chris pulls out a small piece of paper.

"Mouseketeers, you've got Illuminations: Reflections of Earth, which takes place in Epcot at 9:00. That means that Goof troopers, you've got Wishes Nighttime Spectacular, Which is in the Magic Kingdom at 10:00. The firework shows will be judged by me. Chef would have judged also but he wanted to hang at Hollywood Studios. It's Extra Magic Hours tonight, and he loves Toy Story Mania. Now you've got ten minutes to pick your boom conductors." Said Chris.

Mouseketeers:

"Ooh ooh, Let Explosivo be the boom conductor! He loves boom boom!" asked Izzy, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, let Izzy do it." Said Owen.

"For once, I agree with crazy girl." Said Heather.

"In Total Drama Action, during the War Movie Challenge, she was only one daring enough to go near her teams explosives and from what I could tell, she kinda knew what she was doing." Said the Queen Bee, explaining her decision.

"I don't know Heather, I was on the same team as her and she messed up that part of the challenge." Argued Justin.

"Look McGorgeous, I don't think you or anyone else would want to take the blame if we lose the challenge. Right?" Said Heather, defending her decision.

"I agree with Justin eh." Said Ezekiel.

"Me too" said DJ.

"So do I" Said Tyler.

"And I agree with Tyson." Said Lindsay.

"It's Tyler, Lindsay." Corrected Tyler, yet again.

"Well, I don't care about what any of you think. Crazy girl is our boom conductor!" Yelled Heather.

"Yo Queenie, Harold also has the know how when it comes to explosives." Said Leshawna.

"Why thank you, Leshawna. I went to Boom Boom Steve's Explosive Camp, so I am fully knowledgeable on explosives." Said Harold.

"Good. For. You. Now for the final time, Izzy is our boom conductor!"

"Girl, what's with you and Izzy all of a sudden." Asked Leshawna, suspiciously.

"Nothing, but really this is all she's useful for. If we lose, she goes home, and we will not have lost a valuable teammate." Said Heather.

"Wait a minute; did you defend Harold by calling him useful? Oh and what about Owen?" Asked Leshawna.

"What I mean is that Harold has more useful skills than crazy girl and that he may prove helpful in later challenges. As for Owen, he's more useful when crazy girl isn't around." Said Heather.

"Yeah, I guess…..you're right." Said Leshawna.

"So it's settled, Izzy is our boom conductor." Said Heather, happy with getting her way.

Meanwhile on the Goof Troopers:

"Okay people, when it comes to explosives, Duncan's the best bet." Said Courtney.

"Gee picking your criminal boyfriend, what a smart choice." Said Noah in his usual sarcastic tone and of course, he was reading a book.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I picked him because back in season two, he won the explosives part of the war challenge for his team!" Said Courtney, quite annoyed with Noah's remark.

"No need to yell." Said Noah, eyes still on his book.

"Actually, she's right, Duncan did great in that challenge and as much as I hate the guy, I still say he should be our boom conductor." Said Trent.

"Anyone opposed?" Asked Courtney.

"I'm fine with it" Said Beth.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Cody.

"I'm cool with it." Said Gwen.

"Court, you're my friend, if you trust him, then I trust him." Said Bridgette.

"Katie, Sadie, are you two good with the decision?" Asked Courtney.

"Yep, totally." Said Katie. "Yeah, totally okay with it." Said Sadie.

"Great. Speaking of the ogre, did anyone see where he – AHH!" Screamed Courtney.

"Err Duncan! I hate you!" Growled Courtney.

Duncan had just gotten back from the bathroom and decided to have some fun with his princess. He snuck up behind her and scared her bad.

"Aww princess, do you really mean that?" Said Duncan sweetly.

"Gah, you are so annoying! In any case, the team voted you boom conductor." Said Courtney.

"Thanks for the honor princess." Said Duncan, pleased with being the boom conductor.

"No problem." Said Courtney, flatly, while rolling her eyes.

"Okay teams; send your boom conductors over the bonfire ceremony pit. The rest of you head to the docks." Boomed Chris over the loud speaker.

"Duncan, Izzy, while your teams are going to parks where their assigned shows are located and you two will follow me to the hotel where you will each view a video of your respective firework show." Said Chris.

They followed Chris into the hotel and through many hall ways until they reached rooms 304 and 305. In each room, a DVD sitting on top of the TV was waiting for them to insert and play. Duncan was assigned room 304 and Izzy got room 305. When their videos are over Duncan and Izzy are to find Chris in the main lobby. He will take them to their teams and the challenge will begin.

By Thursday I will have the next chapter up and the chapter after that one will be the second challenge. I had said before that I was going to do Tale As Old As Showbiz as the second challenge, BUT now I'm thinking of doing TAOAS as the 3rd challenge and using Ride The Rides Relay as the second challenge. So below I will have an excerpt from each and you let me know which you like better, oh and challenge two is a reward challenge.

Tale As Old As Showbiz: Each team will be assigned either Festival of the Lion King in Animal Kingdom or Beauty and the Beast in MGM-I mean Hollywood Studios (still not used to the name change) and preform it. Best job wins reward.

"Okay people time to reherse. Lets start with the scene in the forbidden west wing. Where's Beast-I mean Duncan?" Asked Courtney.

"Haven't a clue. Geoff's gone too. Actually, I haven't seen them in hours." Said Bridgette.

"Knowing Duncan, he and Geoff are off breaking the rules and hanging out in the park." Said Gwen.

That was exactly what they were doing.

"WHAT! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO!" Yelled Courtney, angrily.

"WOOWHOO!" Cried Duncan and Geoff, both boys having a blast on Rockin Roller Coaster.

Ride The Rides Relay: Teams have to do the impossible and ride every ride and see every show in every park in one day. Each member of each team gets four fastpasses for each park to use wisely. The whole team does not have to be on the same ride at the same time for the ride to count. The leaders for each team in this round will be called Pass Keepers. First team to complete the challenge wins reward.

"Um whose the genius who wasted a fast pass on Star Tours?" Asked Noah sarcasticly, looking over his teams fastpass

"I did." Said Geoff

"You do know that Star Tours NEVER has a long wait right and that it would have been HELPFULL if you had used one of your four passes on Tower of Terror?" Asked Noah, again.

"Oh, no I didn't know." Said Geoff scratching his head.

Okay, based on that just choose which one you want as challenge two. If you're confused PM me. I love both and can't decide which to do first. Thanks for reading the chapter, please REVIEW!


	5. Gotta Get That Boom!

Hello readers, I'm back...two weeks late but I'm back! I'm sorry for making all of my fantastic readers wait so long. The research for the chapter was a pain in the butt and then my life kept becoming hectic and busy so that's way this chapter took longer than expected. Let's get on with the chapter. Shout out to Fizzy Starburst, my newest reviewer!

I don't anything except the plot.

The films took about a half hour to view and then Duncan and Izzy left the rooms and found their way back to the lobby where Chris was waiting for them.

"Time to get your butts to the parks in which your shows are to take place. Izzy, yours starts in three hours and Duncan, your show is in four hours. To make it fair, each team will have three hours to get ready." Said Chris.

"Okay so then what will the goof troopers do for the next hour?" Asked Duncan.

"Enjoy the Park! Each member of your team has been given a ticket to the Magic Kingdom and some walkie talkies. They will enjoy the park until Danny calls them on the walkie talkies. Duncan, here's your ticket." Said Chris.

"Lucky!" Said Izzy.

"Wow, I'm guessing it was the producers' idea." Said Duncan, while taking his ticket from Chris.

"Yea, it was. Now, Izzy, you will follow me to the bus station where you will catch the next bus to Epcot. Duncan, go to the hotel's dock to catch the next boat to the Magic Kingdom. Said Chris.

"Yo Chris, do you have any idea where my team is in the Magic Kingdom?" Said Duncan, heading for the dock.

"Oh yeah, I don't know where everyone is but I do know that Trent and Gwen are in Space Mountain and Courtney went with Bridgette and Geoff to Splash Mountain. Here's a walkie talkie, just in case you can't find anyone." Said Chris.

"Thanks." Said Duncan, taking the walkie talkie and leaving for the boat.

"Izzy, your team is waiting for you in the marina behind the China Pavilion, where the firework barges are kept." Said Chris, leading Izzy to the bus station.

"When Explosivo gets off the bus, how will he get behind the China Pavilion.?" Asked Izzy.

"Danny is waiting at the bus stop to escort you. Ah, here we are, and the bus is right on time!" Said Chris, at the Wilderness Lodge bus stop.

Izzy boarded the bus is on her way to Epcot. The ride was about 20 minutes and because she was the only one on the bus, it was quite boring for her and like Chris said, Danny was there waiting for her.

"Hello Izzy, welcome to Epcot!" Greeted Danny.

"Hi ya Danster, Explosivo is ready for boom boom!" Said Izzy, jumping off the bus.

"Illuminations start in three hours, so I hope you have a plan." Said Danny, while walking toward a secret cast member door."

"Explosivo always has a plan!" Said Izzy.

"Through here please." Said Danny, holding the door open for the crazy red head.

They walked through many passage ways and the room where the old Millennium parade is kept and finally, they reached the spot behind the China Pavilion where the Mouseketeers were waiting.

"Each day at around 3pm, from backstage, the Epcot fireworks team brings out all the floating hardware for the nightly IllumiNations Reflections of Earth show. The challenge is that the huge barges are stored backstage behind China in a marina, and the World Showcase promenade is a complete 360 degree loop. The barges are so large that they cannot pass underneath the walkway, so instead, a section of the walkway between China and the Africa Outpost raises up vertically to provide enough space for the barges to pass through. Until now, guests would be stopped by cast members that were close to the bridge, it would rise, and the barges would pass through. Since earlier this month, guests are now treated to a mini-show, featuring music from Tapestry of Nations and some narration giving guests information about the show storyline, and on the hardware itself. The bridge lift happens a couple of times a day, and there are different audio segments that are played. Today however, we are going to have one bigger show and all of you will be in it. Izzy will assign everyone barges and then I will start the show. I will announce your challenge and you will all come out into the lake on your assigned barges." Said Danny.

"Okay, here's how Explosivo wants to do it. Leshawna and Herold will be on the Inferno Barge. I want Heather, Zeke, and Tyler to handle the 750 mortar tubes that fireworks shoot out of. Justin and Owen are to set up and maintain the four fountain barges. Eva, you, DJ, and Lindsay are going to take care of the 56 firing modules that are at 34 different locations. As for me and Explosivo, we'll be in the Control Booth above the Mexico Pavilion handling all the lasers, torches, and other special effects. I'll have Explosivo show you exactly what to do after that show thingy that Danny told us about." Said Izzy.

Within a few minutes, everyone was on a barge and the mini show was starting. The Tapestry of Dreams (My favorite music, it's from the sadly no longer running millennium parade in Epcot.) music started to play, the bridge was lifted, and the barges started to come out. Next came the shows normal commentary:

Illuminations: Reflections of Earth is presented in three acts.

In Act 1: Chaos. You will witness the explosion that created the Earth itself. Presents a stylized version of the universe through pyrotechnics and fire effects. The "inferno barge" used for this spectacular effect in World Showcase Lagoon will spout flames and pyrotechnics more than 100 feet in the air.  
Act 2: Order. The center of our show is the earth globe which stands three stories tall and weighs over 350,000 pounds with over 15,000 led lights, the Earth globe will come to life with great achievements in the history of the Earth. From cave drawings to modern communication. Images of earth will be presented on the ball. Act Three: Meaning. Be sure to the Earth globe blossom like a flower, exposing a 42 foot brilliant torch of fire. The music soars and surrounds you, dazzling pyrotechnics and lasers shoot skyward, fireworks illuminate the night and flames leap across the surface of the lagoon. The breathtaking finale celebrates all of us as we greet the future hand in hand.

Following the commentary, Danny came up and started his announcement.

"Hello folks, tonight's Illuminations: Reflections of Earth is like no other. You see, tonight, the some of the Total Drama cast will compete in their first challenge, putting on Illuminations. These teens are not professionals and if the shows quality isn't it's usual, you'll know why. Let's greet the campers now!" Said Danny.

The barges started to move from their usual positions to path around the World Showcase Lagoon. They were close enough for the people to see them clearly and no closer.

"On our firework barges ride the Mouseketeer team! Here are Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, and Izzy!" Said Danny.

The crowds cheered and waved as the Mouseketeers moved around the lagoon. They went around 3 times and then the barges returned to their normal position.

"Enjoy the rest of your day and enjoy tonight's presentation of Illuminations: Reflections of Earth!" Said Danny, ending the mini show.

* * *

Duncan walked to the docks and got on the boat. It was smaller than the one used to carry all the campers to and from the Magic Kingdom earlier that day. It was a brown boat with a white top with blue liner hanging all around the top. He was the only one to get on and the trip took no more than five minutes. He entered the gate, whilst grabbling a park map and a times guide just in case.

"Okay, Chris said Gwen was at space and Princess was at splash. Hmm, I think Princess is the better choice, sides, Trent wouldn't we me spoiling his and Gwen's time together." Thought Duncan.

He looked at his map for directions and headed for Frontierland.

"Come in, princess, come in." Said Duncan over the walkie talkie.

"Ugh, what do you want Duncan? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the challenge?" Replied Courtney.

"I too get some park time princess, now where are you?" Said Duncan, still headed for Frontierland.

"As we speak, I'm about to get on Splash Mountain with Bridgette and Geoff. Where are you?" Asked Courtney.

"Frontierland, I think. I've never been here before so I'm relying on this map to get to you." Said Duncan.

"What are you near?" Asked Courtney.

"Some large bell thing." Was Duncan's reply.

"Your in Liberty Square, right next to the copy of the Liberty Bell." Said Courtney.

"Well, how do I get to you?" Said Duncan, rolling his eyes.

"Walk towards the water and make a left. If you find yourself walking towards the sound of a howling dog, turn around and go the other way, otherwise you'll be headed into the Haunted Mansion." Said Courtney.

"So wait go left away from the Mansion?" Asked Duncan, as he approached the water.

"Yes, and I've got to go. I'm boarding the ride now so I have to put the walkie talkie away so that it doesn't get wet." Said Courtney.

Duncan followed Courtney's directions and found his way to what he presumed to be Splash Mountain. He walked over to the bridge where people stood to look at the logs coming down the drop and waited for his friends and princess to get off the ride.

"I'm guessing this is Splash Mountain." Duncan thought watching logs fall down the 60ft drop at the front of the mountain.

Within a few minutes, the log with Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff on it came down the drop. The three were in the first row and that meant they were soaked. As they came around the bend, right below the bridge, Duncan could see the displeased look on Courtney's wet face.

"Looks like your having a great time Princess!" Duncan called down to her, laughing at her expression.

"Shut it!" Courtney yelled back, not happy with Duncan's comment.

"Dude, you should have been here, the drop was awesome!" Yelled Geoff, from the log.

"Bet it was man!" Duncan yelled back.

The log went out of site of the bridge and into the final room and Duncan walked toward the rides exit. Duncan met them in the ride's gift shop where Geoff was buying the souvenir photo. The looks on each of their faces in the photo were priceless. Geoff, smiling big had his hands in the air, Bridgette was smiling and hugging Geoff, Courtney, however, was clinging on to the front of the log, looking quite scared.

"Dudes, let's ride Thunder Mountain next!" Said Geoff.

"Do we have enough time?" Asked Courtney.

"Yeah, before I met you guys I walked over to check the wait time. It's a 30 minute wait. By the time we get off, we'll be called." Said Duncan

"Alright fine." Said Courtney.

They walked next door to Thunder Mountain and to their surprise, they saw that Trent and Gwen were walking on as well.

"Hey you two, having fun?" Duncan called out as he approached them.

Trent and Gwen spun around to see who had just called out to them and saw Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan heading their way. They stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Space Mountain rocked." Said Trent.

"Yeah, It was a lot of fun." Said Gwen.

"I bought the photo." Said Trent, taking out his photo.

"Yeah, me, Bridge, and Courtney just got off Splash and I bought the photo too." Said Geoff, taking out his photo.

"I could tell." Said Gwen, looking at her three very wet friends.

The two groups exchanged photos. Trent and Gwen both had their arms in the air and both were smiling big.

"Ha-ha Courtney, you look so funny in the picture." Said Gwen, laughing.

"Oh yeah, real funny." Said Courtney, flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Um guys, we're running out of time, so lets get on the ride." Said Bridgette.

"Mind if we ride with you?" Asked Trent.

"Not at all." Replied Bridgette.

The six of them rode the ride. They were having a great time zipping around on the run away mine train. After they got off the ride, they decided to walk towards the castle, figuring Danny was going to call them soon if he hadn't already.

"Okay campers, please meet me by the Cinderella Castle immediately." Said Danny over the walkie talkie.

Within a matter of minutes all the Goof Troopers, minus Duncan assembled by the castle. Duncan, instead of meeting Danny, had gone off on his own to start preparing for the challenge. Danny led them to a spot in the castle where he told them to wait until they are called.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls tonight's performance of Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams will be like no other. The some of the Total Drama cast will be competing in their first challenge: putting on Wishes. Keep in mind that they are not professionals and, if the show isn't as good as you remember, you'll know why. Now let's bring out the stars themselves. Here are the Goof Troopers: Bridgette, Courtney, Noah, Gwen, Sadie, Katie, Geoff, Cody, Beth, Trent, and where's Duncan?" Asked Danny.

All but one Goof Trooper walked through the main tunnel in the middle of the castle onto the stage to a cheering crowd.

"He went to start getting the challenge ready." Said Courtney.

"O-Kay then, that's fine." Said Danny.

The Goof Troopers stood on the stage for a few minutes, answered a few questions and then walked off the stage. While the rest of his team was on stage, Duncan prepared instructions, labeled everything, and did what ever he could to make it an easier win for his team, because if they lost, he knew he would be the one going home, or worse, Courtney because it was her suggestion that he be the boom conductor.

"Campers, follow me this way to the back of the castle, where I believe Duncan is waiting for you." Said Danny, leading them through the cast member tunnels.

Duncan was waiting behind the castle on the part that sticks out, waiting for the Goof Troopers to arrive. He had picked this spot to meet them at because this was where he wanted to demonstrate how to launch the fireworks. (AN: If you've been to Disney and you walked into Fantasyland through the castle and then turned around and looked up, you would see part of the castle sticking out and I figured they made it that way for the firework shows.)

"Okay, here's the plan. I brought you all back here first to demonstrate how to shoot off the fireworks. According to this time schedule, the next and last Dream Along With Mickey show is going to start in about 15 minutes. Towards the end of the show, fireworks are launched from back here, so I figured, why not use that opportunity to show you how to do it, trust me some of you { he looks at Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Beth} need this. But before the show starts, I'm going to give you all your locations and instruction sheets. There are eleven locations in total. At each location, I labeled and numbered each firework so that's simple enough for all of you beginners and even easier for all of you that are experienced. Okay, the back of the park aka the Toontown Hall of Fame Tent is where the long distance fireworks are launched from, so because I feel that it's the toughest and most important spot, I want Geoff and Noah back there. Next, are the launching stations on top of the Fantasyland kiddy rides. There are 6 stations, including this one and because there are many left only three of you work in that area and I chose Cody, Courtney, and Gwen to handle it. Trent, you are at the Tom Sawyer Island station. Beth, I put you on the Tommorowland Station, which is on top of Mickey's Star Traders. Katie and Sadie, you two get two stations, both in the back of the park where the construction is currently taking place." Said Duncan.

"Duncan, you forgot about me." Said Bridgette.

"Oh yeah, right, Tinker Bell is out sick today and they can't get any of their back up Tinks in at this later hour, so how would you like to take her place and fly out of the castle tonight?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, Duncan, wow, that sounds great!" Said Bridgette, beaming.

"Excellent, as soon as you make it to Tommorowland, head to Fantasyland and help out there. Here are the instruction sheets." Said Duncan, handing them out.

The campers started reading their sheets and a few minutes later the show started and Duncan started his demonstration on how to launch the fireworks.

"There are 683 individual pieces of pyrotechnic fireworks launched during the show and you guys are to make sure each one gets launched properly. Wishes uses three different ways to launch them. In this location, place the shells in to the mortars, but do it in order stated on the instructions. Next, connect the circuit to the batteries" Said Duncan.

"Uh, Duncan, I thought those were the mortars." Said Trent, quite confused.

"A row of mortars is called a battery. Anyway, next is to press the signal button… and Wa La your done and ready to set off more." Said Duncan.

With the press of a button, Duncan set off the fireworks. They went off right at the exact time that they were supposed to in the show.

"The firework stations at the back of the park have computers attached to the batteries for long distance aiming. The batteries here in the front of the park have radars and control sticks next to the signal button for short range aiming. However, a couple of fireworks are not so high tech and have to be shot up by hand. Those are only at two stations in Fantasyland, which I believe are the Philharmagic station and the Pooh station and the one in Toontown. There are not many at those stations and they are labeled. I'm going to be in the Control Booth at the front of Main Street, above the train station, taking care of everything else and communicating with you during the show. We've only got an hour and a half until show time so I want everyone to get to their stations and get ready I'll come around later to see that you are okay and answer any questions." Said Duncan.

Within a half hour everyone was in their assigned areas, familiarizing themselves with the equipment. The Fantasyland people, however were still on the castle, deciding who goes where.

"Okay, I say I get this spot, Gwen, you get the Pooh station, Cody, you work at the Philharmagic station and the Peter station and until Bridgette arrives, the Small World station. Bridgette when your done being Tinker Bell, go immediately to the Small World station." Said Courtney.

"Sure, okay Court." Said Bridgette.

"What, are you afraid of the fireworks that you set off by hand?" Asked Gwen.

"Yes, I'm inexperienced with this type of stuff and don't want to get hurt." Said Courtney.

"So, you're saying that you'll put my life on the line to save yours." Said Gwen.

"You're NOT going to die! Duncan said that you were experienced, so I figured that you would have no problems with the more dangerous stuff. Oh and Cody, you can handle all of that right?" Asked Courtney.

"Yeah, it will be no problem." Said Cody.

"Ladies and Cody, I need to steal Bridgette now so she can go get ready to be Tinker Bell." Said Duncan.

Bridgette went with Duncan into Cinderella castle. They went up the elevator to the top floor, where Bridgette would change into her costume and get hooked up into the harness. When they arrived at the top, Bridgette got off and Duncan went back down to start going around to each station.

"Hello Bridgette!" Greeted Danny.

"Hi Danny, I'm very excited to be Tinker Bell." Said Bridgette.

"Great, here is your costume, the bathroom is right over there. Change into the costume and then we'll explain how you're going to "fly" into Tommorowland." Said Danny.

Bridgette's costume included Tink's short green dress with wings on the back, green slip on shoes with a big puff ball on each, a black ribbon to tie up her hair, and a magic wand for her to hold. She changed into her costume and placed her normal outfit in the bag for transfer to the Tommorowland landing station for her to change into later.

"Bridgette, you look lovely!" Said Danny.

"Thanks" Said Bridgette, blushing.

"Time to learn about your position. Tinkerbell only works a one-and-a-half hour shift, but she gets paid for eight hours plus hazard pay. You, however, will not be paid because you are only doing this for one night. She carries two battery packs for the lights on her, plus a rope on her back in case she stops before the end of her wire - that way she can throw the rope down to people on the ground who can pull her the rest of the way. The auditions for Tinkerbell are very tough. In your case, our normal Tinker Bell has the flu and none of our substitutes can be reached, this doesn't happen often and when it does, we normally take a cast member who is fit for a job like this, but, since we have guests running the fireworks, we decided to use one of them and Duncan picked you and my guess is that it's because you're a blond. We don't ever let a guy be Tinkerbell, in case a guest watches with binoculars. If somebody passes all the auditions, they harness her to a crane and dangle her high up in the air for a while to make sure she can hold the Tinkerbell pose up there. Just to be sure you can handle this; we are going to dangle you in the air for about 20 minutes." Said Danny.

Danny harness around her costume, it was the exact same shade of green so that any guests with binoculars couldn't see it. He walked over to a box with levers and buttons and pushed a big red one, which lifted, Bridgette, high off the ground.

"Okay, now just get into a position that looks like you're flying. Good, now wave your wand and move as if you're flying. Very good, your doing it perfectly, how do you feel?" Asked Danny.

"Fine, just fine. I really like it up here; it's just like being on a big wave." Said Bridgette.

"Great, I can't let you down yet, even though you're only doing this for one night, we have to be sure you can stay up they're for a while in case of an emergency. However, I can't stay here. The Mouseketeers are putting on Illuminations in 20 minutes, so I have to get back over there as soon as I can. Chris sent me a couple of interns to watch you and take you down if need be. I will be back soon to have you fly over the Magic Kingdom." Said Danny as he left.

Two interns walked into the room. One was a girl with long, yellow blond hair, a red sweatshirt and grey capris; the other was a boy with short, dirty blond hair, a green and cream striped polo and tan capris.

"Uh hello." Said Bridgette from above.

The two interns smiled and waved back at her and sat down in the provided chairs next to the control box.

* * *

Meanwhile at Epcot, the Mouseketeers are getting ready for Illuminations.

"Okay fellow Mouseys, Explosivo and I are now going to show you how to launch the fireworks. One thousand one hundred and five firework shells are launched in each show. The some of the fireworks here are special. They use a special air launch system thingy. The system uses pneumatics to launch the shell in to the air. The shell is actually embedded with a chip that detonates the shell at the exact time set by the computer. This eliminates the dangerous powder charge used to propel the shell in to the air. It also eliminates the often inaccurate timed fuse that is set off when the shell is launched. The result is increased safety and precise timing with the sound track. The air launch system was apparently pioneered for Reflection of Earth in 1999 (that's what Disney says it was for anyway) - the first pyro of the show that shoots out from lakeside into the middle of the lagoon, but doesn't light until it's over water. Reflections of Earth uses actually 2 air launchers with chips for the first and second fireworks of the show." Said Izzy.

"Okay and how do we actually LAUNCH the fireworks?" Said Heather, impatiently.

"I was getting to that next. Okay anyway, in order to launch the regular fireworks, just load them into these mortars and then check the circuit connection and then press this red button to shoot them into the sky. As for the air launch ones, just load them and use the computers next to them to launch them. Some have to shot up by hand, just light the fuse and watch em' go!" Said Izzy.

"Isn't lighting fireworks by hand dangerous eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah Zekey, that's what makes it fun!" Said Izzy, laughing.

"Okay I'm NOT doing the dangerous kind!" Said Heather.

"Neither am I, if I get hurt, my modeling career will be ruined again." Said Justin.

"Well aren't you guys lucky, Explosivo never gave you spots where there are hand fireworks. Now get to your stations, I will come around later to see how you are doing." Said Izzy.

The Mouseketeers headed to their stations and some couldn't even find them.

"Uh, Izzy, where am I SUPPOSED to GO?" Asked Heather.

"Oh, oops, I forgot to hand out the maps. Ha-ha okay here you go! Here comes Explosivo with the maps." Said Izzy.

She went around and handed everybody with a map, this made it much easier and there was less confusion. With now only 45 minutes until show time, everyone was buzzing around, getting their assignments ready.

"Any trouble over here?" Asked Izzy.

"No, we're good." Said Leshawna.

"Yeah, this system is pretty simple so we should be fine." Said Harold.

"Glad to hear it, BYE!" Said Izzy as she ran off to the next barge.

"HI GUYS!" Yelled Izzy, as she jumped on to the barge.

"Oh hi, Izzy. Do you suppose you could show us how to work these fountain barges?" Asked Justin.

"Sure, okay, I think you press this button thingy here." Said Izzy.

Izzy was going to press the blue-grey colored button and the two boys feared that the worst would happen, because they didn't know what it would do. She pressed it and to their surprise, it made the machine work.

"Thanks Izzy, I love you." Said Owen.

"Aww, love you too Big O, but I got to go. Bye!" Said Izzy and with that, she left for the next group.

"Hello Izzy, how are things going? Any problems?" Asked Danny.

:"Nothing I couldn't handle." Said Izzy.

Izzy went around and helped where she could, although much of the help wasn't too helpful and before she knew it, the show was only five minutes away. Izzy went to the control booth at the top of the Mexico Pavilion, where Chris was waiting for her.

"Izzy, I hope your team is ready, because your challenge is about to begin!" Said Chris.

"You better believe they're ready, Explosivo knows his fireworks!" Said Izzy.

The announcer announced the start of the show and Izzy started the music. However, the first firework never came up.

"Izzy, where are the fireworks?" Asked Chris.

"Don't know. I'll contact the team. Yo Mouseys, what's the problem?" Asked Izzy.

"Harold's having a problem with the computer that operates the air launch fireworks." Said Leshawna.

"Did you turn it on and get it ready before the show?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, two minutes before the show." Replied Leshawna.

"Gah, why won't it work!" Said Harold in frustration.

Harold was so frustrated, that he kicked the computer and by luck, it started working.

"Hey, it's working! Okay, I'll need a minute to set it." Said Herald.

"Kay, let's just start the show over." Said Izzy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is Chris McClain. The Mouseketeers are having technical difficulties and we will start the again in a few minutes. Thanks in advance for your patience." Said Chris over the loudspeaker.

With that, the music went off and Harold kept working on the air launch. After a few minutes, Harold gave the go ahead to start the show.

"Thank you again for your patience. And now we present Illuminations: Reflections of Earth." Said Chris.

Izzy, for a second time turned on the music. The show started and the first firework went up. After the next few went up, Izzy thought there would be no more problems, but she was wrong.

"Okay, Izzy, the fireworks are out of order. Those are supposed to be used at the end of act 2, not the end of act 1." Said Chris.

"Oh, oops, I'm sure they'll correct it." Said Izzy, as she was working the effects.

"Uh, Izzy, the globe, where's the globe, act 2 is starting!" Said Chris.

"Oh, right. Sending out the Earth globe." Said Izzy, as she pushed the button which sent out the globe.

"Guys, stop the fireworks until I tell you." Said Izzy, into the walkie talkie.

Unfortunately, the fireworks were still going on.

"Who's still shooting fireworks!" Asked Izzy.

"Oh, oops, sorry, Iggy, I'll tell DJ and Eva to stop." Said Lindsay.

"Thanks, Lindsay, and its Izzy not Iggy." Said Izzy.

"You guys, Izzy says stop launching." Said Lindsay to her partners.

"Okay, thanks for the message." Said DJ.

"Whatever." Said Eva.

The Earth globe spun and did its routine. Izzy controlled it and the effects, such as the three laser lights that come from the Mexico Pavilion, the Canada Pavilion, and the American Pavilion. A ring of programmable moving searchlights called Syncrolites are also used in the show.

"Okay guys, begin launching again!" Said Izzy.

"Alright, let's launch!" Said Tyler.

From here on, the show was good, but patchy. The fireworks were also a little bit out of order again.

"Okay, time for the grand finale!" Said Izzy.

"Uh, Izzy, this isn't so grand!" Said Chris.

The finale fireworks weren't so good because they couldn't have so many up at once, or else they would run out before the end of the show. The last part of the show, the big really bright end went down perfectly though.

"Okay, that was interesting. Gather your team and head back on the buses to the Wilderness Lodge Campgrounds." Said Chris, as he was leaving for The Magic Kingdom.

* * *

Back at the Magic Kingdom, there was only hour until show time and everyone was finishing their preparations. At this time, Duncan was also starting to come around to check to see if anyone needs help.

"Ladies and Cody, how are things going over here?" Asked Duncan.

"Fine, we're fine." Said Courtney.

"Are you sure about that Princess?" Asked Duncan, with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop being annoying and do your job!" Said Courtney.

"I was doing my job, you are the one being annoying." Said Duncan.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Yelled Courtney.

"Yeah, you kinda are. I came over here to check on you and you took it as if I were goofing off." Said Duncan.

"NO!" Said Courtney.

"YES!" Said Duncan.

"Okay guys, I'll settle this. Courtney, you misjudged Duncan's purpose of coming over here. Duncan, just to let you know things are fine over here." Said Gwen.

"Thank you Gwen." Said Duncan.

"Yo Cody, you okay over there?" Asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I devised a system where there is a pattern to their launch sequence that makes it easier to get to each one and-" Cody said before he was cut off.

"Sounds fascinating but I don't have a lot of time but I do have a lot of places to go, so I've got to run." Said Duncan, leaving the area.

Duncan was walking toward the Toon town station, when Beth called through the walkie talkie for his help.

"Hey Duncan, I need you quick!" Said Beth.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Said Duncan as he got to her station.

"I think the button's broken." Said Beth.

"Nah, you just have to apply a lot of pressure when pushing it." Said Duncan, after taking a quick look at the button.

"Thanks Duncan!" Said Beth.

"No problem." Said Duncan.

Duncan was aware that Beth was a beginner and was basically clueless about this type of thing, so he didn't blame her for getting worked up over that small problem. His next stop was the Toon town station.

"Hello boys." Said Duncan, as he reached the spot behind the large tent.

"Hey dude!" Greeted Geoff.

"You guys are doing fine, right?" Asked Duncan.

"Just peachy." Said Noah.

"Glad to hear it." Said Duncan.

He went on and finished the rest of his stops. No one seemed to have a problem and the start of the show was only a few minutes away, so he headed for the control booth.

"Duncan, everything is good here, right?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, things are fine here." Said Duncan.

With that confirmation, Danny went up to the tower where Bridgette was, to get her ready for her flight.

"Hey Duncan, I hope you and your team are ready to start the show." Said Chris, as Duncan climbed into his seat in the control booth.

"We're beyond ready McClain." Said Duncan.

"Good then lets begin. Oh and by the way, the Mouseketeers did terribly so don't worry you'll probably win." Said Chris.

"Cool, whatever, let's just get this over with." Said Duncan, as he pressed the button, starting the show.

_When stars are born they possess a gift or two. One of them is this; they have the power to make a wish come true. _

With that, Geoff and Noah launched the first firework of the show and the short distance firework launchers were ready for their first part about to start.

_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight wish I may wish might have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do, we'll do as dreamers do and all our wishes, all our wishes will come true._

"So far so good Duncan, you're already beating the Mouseketeers." Said Chris.

"Ha ha, really?" Asked Duncan.

"Yeah, they had problems with the first firework of their show." Said Chris.

"How's the team doing?" Asked Duncan.

"Excellent." Said Courtney.

"Awesome" Said Geoff.

"Good, keep it up." Replied Duncan.

_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you._

"Gwen, come on, you've got to be quicker." Nagged Courtney.

"Who killed Duncan and made you boom conductor?" Asked Gwen, sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just saying that winning would be easier if you got you were a little faster with the set up." Retaliated Courtney.

Gwen gave her an angry glare and went back to her job.

"Err; she is so out if we lose." Muttered Gwen to herself.

_Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that, about a wish coming true. Do ya? Well, I didn't either. Course I'm just a cricket. But let me tell you what really changed my mind. You see the most fantastic magical things can happen and it all starts with a wish. _

The Mouseketeers, having just gotten back to the Wilderness Campgrounds, went to go and watch their competition from the docks.

"Wow, they sure know what they're doing." Said Leshawna.

"Yeah, they look like pros." Said Tyler.

"Unlike us, because of psycho hose beast**!**" Screamed Heather.

"So, are we voting for Igga?" Asked Lindsay.

"Yes and its IZZY!" Said Heather.

"Hey, where is Izzy?" Asked Owen.

"Hey guys, who wants to watch from the lake?" Asked Izzy from one of the boats that goes to and from the Wilderness Lodge and the Magic Kingdom all day.

"Ooh ooh me!" Said Owen.

"I'll go. Care to join me, my lady?" Harold asked Leshawna.

"Sure, Harold baby." Replied Leshawna.

Izzy pulled into the dock and everyone climbed on.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got this boat." Said Heather as she climbed on.

Izzy drove the boat to a spot on the lake and the view of the show was phenomenal.

Meanwhile, at the top of Cinderella castle, Danny had just gotten back in time to send Bridgette out on her flight over the kingdom.

"Hello, Bridgette, it's just about time for your flight. Excited?" Asked Danny, as he lowered her down to change her harness and connect her to the wire that Tink normally flies on.

"Very." Said Bridgette.

She was connected to the wire and then came the music queue and Danny pressed the button and she started her flight.

"Wave your wand and pretend to fly. Oh and don't forget to go to Fantasyland when your "flight" is over. I have a friend of mine to lead you through the cast member tunnels to your spot waiting for you. Have fun!" Said Danny, as Bridgette started her flight.

The view from her position was unbelievable. Bridgette could see all of Main Street, Tommorowland and Toon town. If she turned her head, she could probably see the rest of the park too, but she was instructed not to do so.

"Wow, this is amazing." Bridgette thought to herself as she waved down to the crowd and flew towards Tommorowland.

_If your heart is in your dreams. I wish I could go to the ball. I'm wishing, some day my prince will come. No request is too extreme. I wish, oh, I wish I could be part of that world. I wish, we'd never have to grow up. Off to Never Land! _

With that, Bridgette's flight ended with her landing in Tommorowland. The cast members who were their, removed her harness and like Danny had said, someone was their waiting to escort her to Fantasyland.

"Hi, I'm Jazzlyn Sanchez, and you must be Bridgette." Said Jazz.

"Yes, I'm Bridgette. Pleased to meet you Jazzlyn." Said Bridgette.

"Call me Jazz" Replied Jazz.

"Okay." Said Bridgette.

"I've got some bad news. Your clothes got sent with Danny to the Control Booth and there is no time to get them back, so, after the show you can change. Now, if you'll follow me this way, I'll take you to your station." Said Jazz.

"Oh, okay." Said Bridgette, as she followed Jazz to Fantasyland.

_When you wish upon a star as dreamers do. You know what Jiminy? Someday I wish I could be a real boy. Genie, I wish for your freedom. _

"Wow, no mistakes so far Duncan, incredible!" Said Chris.

"Trent, Beth, ready to launch?" Asked Duncan.

"Yep." Said Trent.

"Totally" Said Beth.

_Wishes! You know any wish is possible. All it takes is a little courage to set it free. _

"Wow, Izzy, this is so cool!" Said Owen.

"I know right!" Said Izzy.

"When momma took me here years ago, we had dinner one night at the Hoop De Doo Review and after we were done, we decided to take the boat over to the Magic Kingdom to see the fireworks. While we were on the boat, the fireworks started. The driver stopped the boat and we watched from there. It was so nice." Said DJ.

"Really, that's so cool DJ. When I went here about six years ago, I saw the fireworks from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad." Said Harold.

"Really, you know my cousin, Lashaniqua, saw them from the top of Splash Mountain and my aunt watched them from the Liberty Belle riverboat, captain allowed them to stay on until the show was over." Said Leshawna.

"My sister Paula says, her favorite places to watch them are from the Tommorowland Bridge, the Polynesian's beach and from the Tommorowland Noodle Terrace. Ooh ooh, one time she took me to a dessert party there. The desserts were yummy and the view was amazing." Said Lindsay.

_A wish is a powerful thing, especially when it comes from the heart. Fate is kind, she brings to those who love, the sweetful, filled with hope, their secret loving. _

Authors Note: I couldn't tell what the line was from the video I was using or my CD, so the line could also be; Fate is kind, she brings to those who love, the sweetful, filled with love, their secret longings.

"Duncan, dude, a firework got stuck, I think." Said Geoff, into the walkie talkie.

"Huh?" Replied Duncan.

"Let me fix it." Said Noah.

"Do you see a problem?" Asked Duncan.

"Yeah, party boy put it in the wrong way." Said Noah.

"Err, Geoff, no more mistakes dude." Said Duncan, annoyed.

"Sorry man, I never saw a shell shaped like that." Said Geoff into the walkie talkie as he launched it.

"O-Kay." Said Duncan.

_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees ya through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true. Sometimes wishes are granted in the most unexpected ways. Woo! Ten thousand years can give ya such a crick in the neck. Hello people up here, come on, we've got some wishes to grant!_

"Hi guys, I'm finally here." Said Bridgette.

"What took you so long!" Yelled Courtney.

"Jazz, Danny's friend tried to get my clothes back but didn't succeed, so finally, she took me here." Explained Bridgette.

"Go to the Small World station and take over for me there." Said Cody.

"Okay." Said Bridgette.

"Bridgette, come in Bridgette." Said Danny, into the walkie talkie.

"Yes, I'm here." Said Bridgette.

"We found your clothes in the castle. Apparently, those interns that were with you got all confused. They thought that the clothes were supposed to go with me and left them their and then told everyone that I had them when I obviously didn't. I'm so sorry for the confusion." Apologized Danny.

"It's okay, I'll pick them up after the show." Said Bridgette.

"Very good, see you then." Replied Danny.

_Uh oh, now don't worry, just remember always let your conscious be your guide. Let your conscious be your guide. Let your conscious be your guide. Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summons thee. Let me see thy face! A blast of wind to find my fate, a thunderbolt to cast my spell. Alas, grant me my wish as well! _

"Hey Duncan, it's starting to look patchy." Said Chris in a singsong voice.

"Can it McClain! You and I both know its fine, so even try to criticize it." Said Duncan.

"Fireworks are in the eye of the beholder and my eye beholds them to be patchy." Said Chris.

"Yeah, your eye must have forgotten, that these are not professionals that you're judging." Retaliated Duncan.

"True, but compared to the rest of the show so far, it's patchy." Said Chris.

"Okay people, Chris thinks it's patchy so let's fix it, NOW!" Said Duncan, quite frustrated into his walkie talkie.

_You know folks, you've gotta be careful of what you wish for around here or you'll get yourself in an awful mess. But just when things look bad, faith steps in to see you through. Well, I'll be, it's the Blue Fairy!_

"Okay, good, good, now send up the bl – **PINK!"** Yelled Duncan angrily.

"Uh, Duncan, those are supposed to be blue and gold fireworks, not pink fireworks." Said Chris.

"**I KNOW!"** Yelled Duncan, in rage at the mistake.

"Then what happened?" Asked Chris.

" **I . DON'T. KNOW." **Gritted Duncan, angrily through his teeth.

"What happened guys!" Asked Duncan.

"Um, we might have mixed up the fireworks." Said Katie.

"It was an accident." Said Sadie.

"Would anyone else care to give their explanations?" Asked Duncan.

"We don't have time right now, Duncan. We'll come back to this after the show." Said Courtney.

"Oh ho, you better believe we will." Said Duncan.

_Remember, we must always believe in our wishes, for they are the magic in the world. Now, let's all put our hearts together and make a wish come true. Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do and all our wishes will come true. Ya see, it's just like I told you, wishes can come true. If you believe in them with all your heart and the best part is, you'll never run out of wishes. They're shining deep down inside of you because that my friends is where the magic lives. Wishes, dream a dream. Wishes, set it free. Wishes, trust your heart. Just believe, just believe, just believe. Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true. Make a wish and do as dreamers do. Just do as dreamers do. Make a wish! Wishes! Dream a dream! Wishes! Trust your heart and your wish will come true. See what a little wishing can do. _

"Shows over! Report to Main Street now!" Ordered Duncan through the walkie talkie.

Everyone did as Duncan said and walked through the cast members tunnels to Main Street and met Duncan at the cast member exit next to the haberdashery (hat shop).

"Okay, what happened!" Asked Duncan.

"We got-" Katie tried to say before she got interrupted.

"I already heard from you two. I would like to hear from everyone else." Interrupted Duncan.

"Duncan, I don't know what happened, those shells weren't at my station anyway." Said

Courtney.

"There weren't any of those shells at my station either." Said Beth.

"Geoff, did you grab the wrong shells?" Asked Duncan.

"Don't know dude, I just grabbed the next in order and Noah handed me two others so that we could fill up a battery." Said Geoff.

"Hey, don't pin this on me." Said Noah.

"I'm going to go check out the stations." Said Duncan.

"Alright campers, follow me this way to the boat. Oh and Bridgette, here are your clothes, your going to have to wait until we get back to the campgrounds before you change though. " Said Danny, as he led them through the cast member exit.

The Goof Troopers walked through the cast member exit and to the boat docks where Chef was waiting for them next to the ferry boat that they had sailed in earlier that day.

"All right maggots, board the boat quickly. Hey wait a minute, where's your criminal boom conductor?" Asked Chef.

"He's investigating a part of the show that went wrong." Said Courtney.

"Chris wants everyone back now. Great, I'll have to go get him." Said Chef, as he went back into the park to hunt down Duncan.

"Izzy, I think we should go back now." Said Owen.

"No, no, no. Not yet, E-Scope wants to wave to the others as they go by in the other boat." Said Izzy.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I mean what if Chef sees us. We could get in trouble." Said Justin.

"E-Scope lives for trouble and danger." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, but the rest of us don't. So take us back to the campgrounds, NOW!" Ordered Heather.

"Okay, okay. Fine, here we go!" Said Izzy, as she turned the boat around.

The next few minutes on the water were calm and peaceful, well except for Izzy's animal noises, but before they knew it, they were back at the Wilderness Campgrounds.

"Hello guys, I'm back." Said Duncan.

"Well, what did you find? Who messed up?" Asked Courtney.

"I didn't find anything. Every shell was used. I doubt I gave you guys the wrong shells, but I don't know any other solution to this problem. As far as I know, it's a mystery." Said Duncan.

"**MAGGOT!**" Yelled Chef as he ran out of the park toward Duncan.

"Time to go." Said Duncan as he ran onto the boat with his team.

Chef boarded the boat and if looks could kill, the look Chef gave Duncan would have killed him then and there. The ride was short and when they arrived, Chris and the Mouseketeers were waiting for them.

"Alright campers, since your all here, its time to announce the winners of the first challenge. After viewing both shows and comparing my notes, the obvious winners are the Goof Troopers!" Announced Chris.

The Goof Troopers cheered in excitement after Chris told them they had won.

"Mouseketeers, you messed up big time, which means you'll have to send someone home. I'll give you a few minutes to talk it out amongst yourselves. As for the Goof Troopers, your reward is a dessert party! This dessert party includes the same all you can eat buffet from the real Firework Dessert Party in the Magic Kingdom. It's waiting for you in the Meal Cabin, so go and enjoy!" Said Chris.

As soon as Chris had finished talking, the Goof Troopers rushed to their reward and Mouseketeers started discussing who to kick off.

"People, I think it's obvious we vote off Izzy." Said Heather.

"Yeah, but I like Izzy a lot and-" Said Owen before he was interrupted.

"Zip it Owen!" Said Heather.

"Heather, wasn't it your idea to make Izzy our boom conductor, eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah, it was her idea." Said Tyler.

"Err." Said Heather as she walked away towards the confessionals.

The Confessionals:

"Yeah, okay so I did suggest Izzy. But that doesn't mean I should get voted off, does it?" Said Heather.

"I love Izzy and would hate to see her go, but she did lose the challenge for us. Oh, Izzy." Said Owen.

"I plan to win this time around, and with everyone immune to my good looks, I'll have to use my brain. Right now, my brain says that Heathers got to go." Said Justin.

"The witch has got to go. I'd rather have Izzy than Heather any day." Said Eva.

"Igga did lose the challenge, but I still hate Helga – I mean Heather, so I don't know what to do. I'm confused." Said Lindsay.

Confessionals End

"Okay Mouseketeers, report to the bonfire pit for the elimination ceremony." Said Chris over the loudspeaker.

Within a minute's time, everyone was at the bonfire pit, ready to vote.

"Welcome Mouseketeers to the first elimination of the season. Under your wooden chairs, are official Disney autograph books and Mickey pens. Just write the name of the person you want to eliminate in the book and then Chef will collect the books." Said Chris.

The campers picked up their books and quickly wrote down their votes. Chef collected the books and handed them to Chris.

"There are eleven of you in front of me, but I only have ten Mickey ice cream pops on this plate. If you don't receive a Mickey ice cream pop, you must walk the dock of defeat and ride the boat of sorrows and you can't come back – EVER! Now, the first Mickey pop goes to ….. Justin and then Owen. Next we have…Lindsay and Tyler. Eva, your safe and so is Ezekiel. DJ, come on up for your pop. Leshawna and Harold are safe too." Announced Chris.

The campers who were safe are enjoying their Mickey ice cream pops, happy they are safe. (Mickey pops are chocolate coved vanilla ice cream pops that are obviously in the shape of Mickey.) The final two, however, are both filled with anxiety as they wait for the results.

"I have only one pop left and there are two of you. Izzy, as boom conductor, you were to teach your team the way of the firework and guide them through the challenge to victory, and you did not. Heather, you were the one who suggested Izzy to be the boom conductor and that suggestion led the team to defeat, giving you more enemies. You both received a lot of votes. The person who is safe is…Heather!" Announced Chris.

Heather, relieved to be safe, claimed her Mickey pop and joined the rest of the team.

Izzy, sorry, boat is that way.

"Explosivo did not succeed this time, but mark his words, he will be back again for more BOOM BOOM!" Said Izzy.

As Izzy walked toward the boat, a big pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Izzy, I love you!" Said Owen, as he hugged his girl goodbye.

"Aww, I love you too Big O and I'll miss you!" Izzy said as she got on to the boat.

The boat left the campgrounds dock and sailed for the Ticket and Transportation Center, where Izzy was told to get off and take the bus to the Beach Club. When Izzy arrived at the Beach Club, Chris, was waiting for her. He led her into the Villas lobby where Disney Vacation Club members, and ex-campers stay.

"Izzy, welcome to Disney's Beach Club Villas! This is where the campers who get voted off will stay. Unfortunately, because of the amount of rooms we could acquire, you'll be sharing a room with a few of the other campers, but for now, the room is all yours. Here is your room key. Your room key also functions as your park pass and your credit card, so don't lose it. Your park pass has all three special options on it. Those options are Park Hopper, Water Park Fun and More, and No Expiration. Of course, you could just stay at the resort and have fun with all it has to offer or even check out different resorts, like the Boardwalk, right across the lake. Like I said, your room key functions as your credit card as well. Use it to purchase souvenirs, pay for your meals, and anything else on the Disney property. The room you are staying in is a two bedroom villa. It has a kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a living room. Each room has a view of the pool and is either on the first or second floor. Let's find your room now." Said Chris.

Izzy followed Chris through the halls to her room. Even though she was the first eliminated, she still had a smile on her face.

"Wow, Chris, is that you that's being nice or is it the network? Oh wait of course it's the network." Said Izzy.

"Very funny Izzy. Here is your room. There are no rules on who can and cannot share your room with, in other words, you choose your roommates." Said Chris, as he put Izzy's room key in the door and walked into the room with her.

"I hope you find your room to your liking and enjoy your time here. Oh and one more thing; when a challenge is going on in a certain park or area of Disney, you are not allowed in that park or area of Disney. Don't worry, you will be notified of the challenge locations before the challenges even start on challenge days. Also, you are not allowed on the Wilderness Campgrounds unless you are attending the Hoop De Do review or any other activity there that requires advanced reservation. I'm to know in advance so that I sneak you around the campsite to that activity. Also, if you rent a boat, jet ski, or any other type of water recreation from the Polynesian, Grand Floridian, or Contemporary Resorts, you will not be allowed to use it anywhere near this resort. Again, enjoy your time here and have a magical stay." Said Chris, as he left Izzy at her room.

Votes:

1`. Owen – Heather

2. Justin – Heather

3. Lindsay- Izzy

4. Tyler – Izzy

5. DJ- Izzy

6. Heather – Izzy

7. Izzy – Heather

8. Ezekiel – Izzy

9. Eva – Heather

10. Harold – Izzy

11. Leshawna – Izzy

Alright, the first challenge is over. Sorry Izzy fans! Many of you said you love the facts, so as a present for making you wait so long, I'm going give you some more facts!

Walt Disney World has more than one thousand costumed characters around the parks and resorts, and there are more than fifty-five thousand employees at Walt Disney World alone.

The Magic Kingdom is designed like a movie. The curtain is represented here by the train station in the front of the park. You have to go under the train station to see what's inside the park, and as you emerge from the short tunnel underneath it, it's like a movie curtain lifting ahead of you. The coming attractions are represented by the posters in those short tunnels under the train station. There's one for Splash Mountain, there's one for Pirates, there's one for the Haunted Mansion, and there many others . They're designed to get you excited about what you're going to see.  
The opening credits are represented by the names painted on the second-story windows along Main Street. The first credit you see is the producer: up on the right is the name of Roy O. Disney. He was the 'money man' behind everything you see here.

Everything Disney does is based on four Keys. The first key is Safety. One example of Safety here is that there are lots of lightning rods around, because Florida gets a lot of thunderstorms. The lightning rods are disguised as flagpoles and weather vanes. The next key is Courtesy. Your smile is part of your costume.'And they call it a 'costume,'not a uniform. They refer to the areas of the park as 'backstage' and 'onstage."The third key is Efficiency. An example is our transportation system here at the parks: rather than having delivery trucks and carts going all through the onstage areas and interfering with the theming of each area, all the deliveries are done backstage. The final key is Show. One example, if you'll listen, is the sound of the piano lesson from one of the windows above in the alleyway. Every Disney castmember has to go through a Traditions course to learn these four keys.

'M. T. Lott, that's what Walt Disney World was called before Walt began building here. He purchased the land through fake holding companies to keep his plans secret, and he was able to buy land for $180 per acre. But then a journalist for the Orlando Star figured out what was going on and broke the news, and suddenly the price jumped to $180,000 per acre. The Walt Disney World property is the size of San Francisco and twice the size of Manhattan Island, and covers 47 square miles. The Magic Kingdom itself is 107 acres large. Eventually Walt wanted to begin leaking news of his intentions for the area, so he began purchasing land under the fake name of 'Ms. M. Mouse.

Adventureland's original name was 'True Life Adventureland.

All of the animatronics are run by pneumatics. Not hydraulics, because they don't want hydraulic liquid to leak into the water and contaminate it. All of the waterways here at the Magic Kingdom (Jungle Cruise, Pirates, etc.) are connected, except Splash Mountain.

"Share A Dream Come True," cost $3 million to produce. "Rehearsals and test runs were done at night, after park closing. All of the enclosed snowglobes are air-conditioned. On the first daytime public performance of the parade, with lots of reporters all there to see it, the condensation on Mickey's snowglobe was so bad that all you could see was his feet."

There are 'Hidden Walts' on the parade floats: the silhouette of Walt's head in profile. There's one on a movie reel, and another beside the fishbowl on the Partners statue. But they weren't as defined or as interesting as Hidden Mickeys.

"Each snowglobe has an emergency button by the foot of the character inside it. "If the performer is in trouble, he can step on the button, and the float driver will call a parade manager to come walk alongside the float to see what's the matter. If the performer didn't mean to step on it, he holds his hands up to his mouth in an 'oops' gesture. If the performer is having some sort of trouble but thinks he can still make it to the end, he windmills his arms and then driver will try to hurry up and make fewer stops along the parade route. If the performer is having dire trouble and has to get out of there NOW, he gives a quick thumbs-down gesture and they'll let him come down into the belly of the float, where guests can't see him. That doesn't happen often, though, because character performers are on diets so that they're well-nourished and hydrated and up to the physical stress of wearing a costume in the Florida heat. Once a performer put a thermometer in the head of his costume, and checked it twenty minutes later when he came offstage and it read a hundred twenty degrees."

There are four phases of crowd levels. "Phase 1 means the park is open. 2 means there's no parking, but people can get in by the monorails or busses. 3 means that only hotel guests are allowed in, and 4 means that the park is at capacity and no one else is allowed in.

Ever notice the chesspieces on top of the Haunted mansion? You'll notice that every piece is there, except for the knight. That's because it's always night *inside* the Haunted Mansion."

I got all those facts from enchanter. net. Just click on Keys to the Kingdom tour, also check out Undiscovered Future World tour, also on that site.

A few more notes before I go:

1.) the next challenge will be Ride the Rides Relay and it's another elimination challenge. the third challenge, Tale As Old As Showbiz, will be the first non-elimination challenge.

2.) The future chapters will not be as long as this one.

3.) I hope to update in approx one week. Yeah, I wish It could be sooner, but I'm going to be at my Aunt's for the rest of the week.

4.) Any questions, concerns, comments, just send them in PMs or Reviews.

Thanks again for your patience and thank you for reading.


	6. Disney in a Day

It's finally here! Chapter six has arrived! Sorry it took so long, but I have a good reason. Last week, my parents surprised me with a Sweet Sixteen vacation to Hawaii, so all of last week I was having the time of my life in Kaua'i. School has offically started for me today so that means that I have less time to write and you, my unfortunate readers have longer waits for updates, but I will see what I can do. This challenge will be broken up into several chapters so that I can get them to you quicker. Here is part one of challenge two - enjoy!

I do not own anything!

"Hello campers!" Greeted the sadistic host. "Are you ready for today's challenge?" He asked, not caring whether or not there was a response.

The campers all had a look of either disinterest or annoyance on their faces.

"No one person can do all of Disney in one day, but a whole team can. Since some of you haven't been here before. So, I came up with a challenge to get you familiar with the parks. Today's challenge is called Ride the Rides Relay Challenge. Each team will have a Pass Holder who will lead the team during the challenge. The task is to do all of the Disney parks in one day. In order to win, each team must complete the shows, parades, parties, rides, and attractions at each park and be back here by the time the last park officially closes. In order to do so, only member needs to be at an attraction in order for the attraction to count and make finishing possible." Explained Chris.

"Wow, a challenge that's actually challenging for once." Said Noah, sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay, anyway, in order to complete this challenge, you are going to need walkie talkies, and park passes. The park pass is the most important item. It not only works as your way to get into the parks but also as your way to obtain fast passes. Disney's FASTPASS allows guests to make 'reservations' for a popular ride to avoid waiting in long lines. As you approach the attraction that uses the FASTPASS system, you will see three lines. One is the FASTPASS distribution line (where you get your FASTPASS ticket), the second is the FASTPASS entrance (when you're returning to ride after making your FASTPASS reservation), and the third is the Standby entrance for guests not using FASTPASS. The FASTPASS distribution line features a clock showing what times the tickets are being issued for. A clock with the current time is displayed outside the FASTPASS attraction entrance. The Standby line will have the current wait time posted. Let's see how this all works. It's 11:00am and you want to go on Kali River Rapids but there's a 60 minutes wait posted outside the Standby line. You take a look at the FASTPASS distribution and see that passes are being issued with a return time of 1:00 - 2:00pm. You get your FASTPASS and instead of waiting on a one hour line, you have two free hours before coming back, bypassing the standby line and getting on Kali with little or no wait. For the attractions, the assigned time will give you a 1 hour window to return, so you don't have to run back to be there the minute it goes into effect. With the theater attractions, you'll have a FASTPASS for a specific performance. One thing to keep in mind, there are restrictions as to how many passes you can have at once. Your FASTPASS will have the time that you can get your next FASTPASS printed on it. (Usually this is when your current FASTPASS can be used or after two hours have elapsed.) Don't plan on going from one FASTPASS attraction to another gathering up slips. These machines are smart and won't issue another until your current pass allows it. Every one in your party will be expected to turn in a FASTPASS at the attraction. And please don't return before your scheduled time because you will not be allowed to enter. There's nothing like weaving through a crowd of guests who are blocking the FASTPASS entrance because they're too early. Another no-no is trying to use a FASTPASS that wasn't issued that day. Don't bother, they can't accept it. Jumping off the standby line into the FASTPASS line isn't cool. There will be a Cast Member waiting for you to turn in your non-existent pass who will send you right back to where the Standby line begins. FASTPASS is available to everyone and works with all admission media. There's no charge for using it. However, for you guys, the passes are specially rigged to allow each you to have only four fast passes for each of the four parks. Not every ride has fast passes. There are twenty one fast pass attractions in Disney World. The rides in Magic Kingdom are; Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Jungle Cruise, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan's Flight. The rides that have fast passes in Epcot are; Mission: SPACE, Test Track, Captain EO starring Michael Jackson, Maelstrom, Soarin'. Hollywood Studios fast pass attractions are; Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, Toy Story Mania!, Star Tours, The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and Animal Kingdom's are : Primeval Whirl, Kilimanjaro Safaris, DINOSAUR, Kali River Rapids, and Expedition Everest." Explained Chris.

"If you haven't noticed, we don't really care. Just give us the passes so that we can get this stupid challenge over with." Said Heather, not in the mood to hear Chris's speech on fast passes.

"Alright, alright! Yeesh!" Replied Chris, annoyed. "Time to pick Pass Holders and this time I choose!"

A series of groans were heard throughout the crowd.

"Okay, how about hmm, let's see…Justin for the Mouseketeers." Said Chris.

"Good luck anti-me." Said Noah

"And Noah for the Goof Troopers!" Said Chris.

"And to you anti-me." Said Justin to his competition.

"Pass Holders will lead their teams through the challenge by directing their teammates through the rides and shows in each park as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Each Pass Holder will have a folder for maps, times guides, fast passes, and pictures if you wish to buy them with your park passes which are credit cards as well. However, you can only use the credit cards to buy ride photos and nothing else." Said Chris as he handed a green folder to Noah and a red folder to Justin.

"How will you know if we've done all the rides, shows, etc.?" Asked Courtney.

"Good question. Each of you will also receive an autograph book and each ride and attraction that you go to, get it stamped. If you go on a ride and don't get your book stamped, it will be like you never rode the ride." Explained Chris. "Anymore questions? No. Good. Go!"

The teams rushed to the buses and boats, while Noah stayed behind to talk to Chris.

"Uh Noah, you were supposed to go with your team." Said Chris.

"Yeah, I know, but, I've got a quick question, how much time do we have between fast passes?" Asked Noah.

"Normally, you've got to wait until it's time to use your fast pass before you get another BUT for us, you've got to wait a half hour before you can get another fast pass." Said Chris.

"Um guys, where did you run off to?" Asked Noah through his walkie talkie, while he was walking to the bus station.

"Hollywood Studios." Replied Courtney. "If we don't fast pass it now, then we'll have no chance of getting on it." She explained through the walkie talkie.

"Okay, I admit that was a smart idea." Said Noah.

"Where are you?" Asked Courtney.

"I stayed behind to ask Chris a question. The information that I obtained will give us an edge over the other team." Explained Noah.

"How so?" Asked Courtney.

"How about time. Meaning, that I know that we get a different length of time between fast passes. Normally guests have to wait until it's time to use their fast pass before they can get another but for us we only have to wait a half an hour. The other team doesn't know that so they'll be waiting hours and we'll be sailing right through." Said Noah.

"Excellent. How far away are you?" Asked Courtney.

"Still waiting for a bus. You're in charge until I arrive. We can't waste any time." Replied Noah.

"Agreed, see you then." Said Courtney.

Noah went to the buses to go and wait for a Hollywood Studios bus. Noah waited about twenty minutes and finally the bus came and he boarded it. He considered taking the Epcot bus that came earlier because the parks were next to each other but he realized it would probably take him the same amount if not more time because the boat to Hollywood Studios was on the other side of Epcot.

"Hey, you're Noah from Total Drama series!" Said a girl with long brown hair, a red bandana, a red tee shirt with a black classic Mickey on it, denim shorts, black low top converse, purplish blue eyes, fair skin, and a few freckles on her nose.

"That would be correct and what's your name?" Asked Noah.

"My name's Millie. I'm 16 years old, I'm from Atlanta, Georgia and I'm the head of your fan club. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked as she took out her autograph book.

"Sure, want to take a picture as well?" He asked as he signed her book.

"Yes, oh yes!" Replied Millie, happily. "By the way, I love your sarcasm." She said as she took out her camera.

"Uh thanks." Said Noah, unsure how to reply.

She took out her camera and then Noah moved next to her and she took the picture.

"Thanks so much! Are you competing now?" Asked Millie.

"Yeah, actually, I am and I'm going to meet my team at Hollywood Studios." Replied Noah.

"Cool, can I come?" Asked Millie.

"I don't know if Chris would allow it." Replied Noah.

"Oh, I won't interfere, I promise. All I really want is to simply follow you guys around." Said Millie.

"Oh alright." Said Noah, finding no problems with her request.

"Yea!" Said Millie, very excited.

The bus finally arrived at Hollywood Studios and Noah went into the park to find his team. After walking around for about five minutes, he found Courtney and a few of his other teammates outside Pixar Place.

"So, what's the story?" Asked Noah as he approached them.

"We've got eight that want to go on Toy Story Mania." Answered Courtney.

"Too many. Three of you have to drop it." Said Noah.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Said Beth.

"So will I." Said Cody.

"We will too." Said Katie and Sadie.

"Good, wait I said three. Cody, you can go on." Said Noah.

"Yes!" Replied Cody, happy to have permission to ride one of his favorite rides.

"Geoff went to the Indiana Jones Stunt Show, and I sent Duncan to Lights Motors Action Stunt Show. Trent is doing the Studio Backlot Tour and Gwen is doing The Magic of Disney Animation." Said Courtney.

"Excellent." Said Noah. "Can I have the fast passes?" He asked.

"Here." Replied Courtney, giving him the passes.

"Good, good, good, good, what the?" Said Noah, flabbergasted at the pass he held in his hand. "Who fast passed STAR TOURS!" He asked, angrily.

"I did." Said Geoff, who had just gotten back from the Indiana Jones Stunt Show.

"May I ask why?" Asked Noah.

"Um, because I thought we could use it." Said Geoff, quickly.

"We could have used this for a different park. There was no rule as far I know about not being able to use leftover passes!" Yelled Noah.

"I didn't know, honest." Said Geoff, now afraid of the bookworm.

"Noah, go easy on him, please." Asked Bridgette, sweetly.

"Fine but this time only." Agreed Noah, now calm.

"Campers, ready to take your team picture in front of the Sorcerer's Hat?" Asked Chris.

"Um no." Replied Noah.

"Great, let's go!" Said Chris.

"Whatever Mr. Oblivious." Said Noah, sarcastically.

The team gathered within a few minutes and Chris took the picture.

"Hey Chris, we have a pass that we can't use. Can we exchange it for one that we can't use?" Asked Noah.

"No, but save it for a surprise after the challenge." Said Chris. "By the way, who's she." Asked the host, pointing to Millie.

"This is Millie, apparently she's my biggest fan and all she wanted to do was follow the team around the parks." Said Noah.

"Millie, would you like to work for me as an unpaid intern?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Replied Millie, happily.

That's the end of part one! I hope you all enjoyed. Spader13, I hope it was long enough to your liking. The next chapter will come as soon as possible. I'm going to give you a sneak peak because I have no clue when I will update next.

Coming Soon:

The Mouseketeers all headed to Animal Kingdom to start the challenge.

"Okay Justin, what's your plan?" Asked Heather.

"Split up. I want each of you to go to something different. Take care of the shows first. Before we split up, let's check the times board so that we know what to fast pass." Instructed Justin.

"Justin, wow, I'm impressed. And that's alot coming from me!" Said Heather.

"Thanks. I'm using my brain now." Replied Justin.

"Okay, who's going to take one for the team and suffer through Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage?" Asked Noah.

"I'll do it." Said Beth. "I don't mind, I find those shows cute." She said.

"You do know their for toddlers, right, Beth?" Asked Courtney.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Said Beth, as she walked towards the show.

As she walked away some of her teammates gave her strange looks, as they were weirded out by her like of toddler shows.

That was the sneak peak. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	7. Terror, Excitement, Fury and more!

I'm BAAACK! Sorry for such a long wait, but school is practically eating away my free time and my life. Anyway, I present to you the newest chappie of Total Drama Disney World!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

The Mouseketeers all headed to Animal Kingdom to start the challenge.

"Okay Justin, what's your plan?" Asked Heather.

"Split up. I want each of you to go to something different. Take care of the shows first. Before we split up, let's check the times board so that we know what to fast pass." Instructed Justin.

"Justin, wow, I'm impressed. And that's a lot coming from me!" Said Heather.

"Thanks. I'm using my brain now." Replied Justin.

The team walked to the middle of Discovery Island, where the times board is located and from there Justin started to give out assignments to his teammates.

"Okay, I want Ezekiel and DJ to go to the Festival of the Lion show. Owen and Leshawna will go to It's Tough to Be a Bug!. I want myself and Heather on Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain, and –

Heather put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"What!" Said the annoyed supermodel.

"Come here!" Said Heather as she pulled him away from the team.

"What!" Said the handsome teen, again.

"Who says that I want to go on Everest." Replied the Queen Bee, hands still on hips.

"Who says you have a choice?" Said Justin very smugly, as the two walked back over to their team.

Heather rolled her eyes and brushed that comment off seeing as though she was not in the mood to fight with him.

"What was that all about?" Said Leshawna, unhappy.

"Nothing of your concern." Replied Heather.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Said Leshawna.

"So?" Snapped Heather.

"Ladies, please settle down, I have to finish giving out instructions." Said Justin, in an effort to calm his teammates down.

The two stopped their bickering and turned their attention to their Pass holder.

"Thanks. Okay, so let's have Eva and Harold go on Dinosaur and Lindsay and Tyler will ride Chester and Hester's Primeval Whirl. Who wants to go on Kilimanjaro Safaris, see the Finding Nemo show and ride the Wildlife Express Train to Rafiki's Planet Watch?

"I'll take my lovely lady, Leshawna, on Kilimanjaro Safaris and perhaps on the Maharajah Jungle Trek as well." Replied Harold.

"I'll watch the Finding Nemo show and the Jammin' Jungle Parade." Said DJ.

"I'll go to Rafiki's Planet Watch and ride TriceraTop Spin, eh" Said Ezekiel.

"Think you can do the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail as well, its right near the train?" Asked Justin.

"Sure, eh" Replied the homeschooled boy.

"Oh and Harold, do me and favor and cover the rest of the trails at the Oasis and here at Discovery Island too. That includes the Cretaceous Trail in Dinoland U.S.A." Requested Justin.

"Sure." Replied the nerd.

"Ahem, what about Kali River Rapids?" Asked Heather.

"Who doesn't mind getting soaked?" Asked Justin.

Eva, Owen, Ezekiel, and Tyler raised their hands.

"Eva and Tyler it is then. Get your assignments completed as soon as possible and meet back here." Ordered Justin.

Back to the Goof Troopers:

"Okay, who's going to take one for the team and suffer through Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage?" Asked Noah.

"I'll do it." Said Beth. "I don't mind, I find those shows cute." She said.

"You do know that that show is for toddlers, right, Beth?" Asked Courtney.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Said Beth, as she walked towards the show.

As she walked away some of her teammates gave her strange looks, as they were weirded out by her enjoyment of toddler shows.

"Do we have any volunteers for The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror?" Asked Noah.

"I'm going on that one!" Said Duncan and Gwen, unknowingly in unison.

"Wait, you love Tower of Terror too?" Asked Gwen.

"Like I said, I've never been here, but hey I'm game for any ride that can get a scream out of someone." Replied Duncan.

"You're going to love it!" Said Gwen.

"Since two are adrenaline junkies, you can also go on Rock n Roller Coaster?" Asked Noah, sarcastically.

"A roller coaster, huh? How about' you and me ride that together, Princess?" Asked Duncan.

"No thank you, but I would love it if you accompanied me to the next showing of Beauty and the Beast." Requested the C.I.T.

"Let's make a –"

He noticed Courtney was giving him the puppy dog face. Courtney only used the puppy dog face when she either really wanted or really did not want to do something or get something.

"It looks as though Princess here is scared of Roller Coasters" Said Duncan, wrapping an arm around his girl's shoulders.

" I'M NOT SCARED YOU OGRE!" She said, pushing his arm off of her.

"Really? Then, you and I will ride and if you go on that with me, I'll watch that show with you." Stated the delinquent.

"But I-"Before she could start protesting, Duncan was dragging her by the arm towards the ride, kicking and screaming with Gwen and Trent following closely behind.

"Noah, what can we do?" Asked Katie, referring to herself and Sadie.

"You two can handle all and every street performance, parade, and show in every park. Okay?" He replied.

"Okay!" Said Sadie.

"Geoff and I are going on Star Tours." Said Bridgette.

"No, Geoff is going on Star Tours and you are going on The Great Movie Ride." Corrected Noah.

Disappointed, the two walked off to their assigned attractions and Beth came back from Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage.

"Beth, good you're back. Your next task is to go to The American Idol Experience." Ordered the Pass holder.

"Got it!" She replied.

"Cody, you go and watch Sounds Dangerous Starring Drew Carrey and Muppet Vision 3D." Ordered Noah"

"Now all that's left are the galleries, showcases and –"

"And the Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian attraction." Finished Millie. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And with that, the two went off together while everyone else finished their own tasks as soon as possible.

Mouseketeers:

"Hey Harold baby, where are you?" Asked Leshawna through her walkie talkie. The ghetto girl leaned back on the bench that she was sitting on and waited for a reply from her man. It had been over twenty minutes since she had gotten out of Its Tough To Be A Bug with Owen. When they had gotten out, she had given Owen five Disney Dollars so that he could get a small bite to eat and then she had sent her first call to Harold. "Harold baby?" She tried again with no prevail. After another ten minutes, the big sista got tired of waiting and walked from her spot under The Tree of Life to the Kilimanjaro Safaris. Harold or no Harold, she had to get moving. There was no way she could let her teammates down.

When she arrived at Kilimanjaro Safaris, she noticed to her benefit (and luck since she had wasted so much time and there is no doubt a pissed off Heather and Justin are looking for her) there was only a fifteen minute wait. She walked up the line and through the waiting area. Within minutes, she was seated on the ride and the ride started. There was a "tour guide" in the front of the safari car giving info on what there were going to and about to see while making some jokes as well. She paid no attention to him and focused on the person seated next to her. It was a girl with elbow length mocha hair with red streaks and smokey gray eyes. She appeared to be wearing a gray tee shirt over orange skinny jeans, and black knee high converse. The girl happened to be drawing in her sketchbook.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Asked Leshawna.

After a couple of seconds, the girl realized that someone was talking to her and looked up from her sketchbook to answer.

"Oh um, Ashley Marie Burke, but just call me either Ash or Ashley." She replied.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. You're Leshawna from Total Drama." Said Ashley, cutting her off.

"That's right girlfriend and I can see that you really like your sketchbook." Said Leshawna, pointing at the sketchbook.

"Um, yeah I do." Replied Ashley. "Drawing is a hobby of mine, but I'm not really that good at it."

Ashley handed the sketchbook to Leshawna. Leshawna flipped through the sketchbook and was amazed at the quality and skill shown with each drawing in it.

"These are amazing girl!" Leshawna said, handing back the sketchbook.

"Really, you think so?" Asked Ashley.

"Totally girl! These pictures of me and my friends are spot on." Complimented Leshawna.

"Thanks." Replied Ashley, slightly blushing.

"Wanna hang with me and the team for the rest of the day?" Asked Leshawna as they got off the ride.

"Sure, that would be cool." Replied Ashley.

The two girls left the African section of the park and went to meet the rest of the Mouseketeers at the times board in Discovery Island. There was one Mouseketeer in particular that seemed to be very very pissed off.

"JUSTIN!" Yelled Heather. When he didn't reply, the aggravated Asian-Canadian looked in his direction to see what he was doing.

Apparently the gorgeous teen was trying to contact his team using the walkie talkie. Each of his tries were unsuccessful.

"JUSTIN!" Heather yelled again, this time getting the other teen's attention.

"Hmm." He replied.

"What the hell are you doing!" She asked.

"I'm trying to contact the rest of the team." He replied.

"Let me see that walkie talkie." She demanded.

He held it out and she grabbed it from his hand and quickly investigated the problem.

"The batteries died you idiot!" She snapped.

"How was I supposed to know that the batteries wouldn't last?" He asked throwing his hands in the air with annoyance.

The Queen Bee rolled her eyes and tried her own walkie talkie.

"Hello! Anyone!" She called.

BOOM! Her walkie talkie exploded right in her face. Luckily, it did no damage other than demolishing her perfectly drawn on eye brows.

All her teammate could seem to do was laugh at her well-deserved fate.

"Justin, stop laughing now!" She ordered.

He did not.

"CHRIS!" She screamed. From experience she knew that the walkie talkie explosion was rigged by the infamous host. And speak of the devil.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Chris not caring.

"When did you get here!" She asked, venomously.

"Just now. I came to take your team picture in front of The Tree of Life." He replied.

"Obviously the team isn't here and will NEVER know where they are thanks to YOUR walkie talkie tricks!" The extremely angry teen replied, clenching her fists in rage.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but I DO have a spare walkie talkie on me." He said handing it to Justin. "Just don't break it and remember to have your whole team have their picture taken by one of my unpaid interns that I have waiting. Oh and you might want to hurry up because it's almost noon." He finished.

With that the host left the two to find their teammates, wherever they are.

GoofTroopers:

"Duncan, please?" Asked the C.I.T.

"No." Replied the punk.

"Please?" She asked again, this time much sweeter.

"N-O!" He replied, using extra emphasis.

Duncan had just gotten off Tower of Terror and …..

FLASHBACK:

The four Goof-Troopers faced the creepy old hotel at the end of Hollywood Boulevard and watched as the windows opened and heard the screams of those on the ride.

"I'M NOT GOING ON THAT THING!" Yelled Courtney.

"And you don't have to, but you ARE going on Rockin' Roller Coaster with me." Replied her punk boyfriend.

"Why are you letting her get off _that _easily?" Asked Gwen, playfully. "Hey, Courtney, I dare you to ride BOTH Tower of Terror and Rockin' Roller Coaster!"

"I do NOT accept your dare." Stated the brunette.

"Why don't we change the dare to only Tower of Terror since she _already _promised to go on Rockin Roller Coaster with me?" Said Duncan.

"Alright then." Agreed the Goth. "Hey, Trent, what should be the prize if she does the dare?"

"Hmm, how about a permanent alliance for this season? Or maybe Duncan has to be her servant for a day? Suggested Trent.

"How about both, plus Duncan has to dress like a prep one day during the competition! And that means no spiked collar, no piercings, and no Mohawk!" Replied Gwen.

"Okay….deal. But ONLY for the alliance." Agreed the preppy girl, with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah uh huh_, just_ for the alliance." Mocked Trent, playfully.

"Okay, maybe the other options sound good too." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to enter?" Asked Gwen.

The three nodded their heads and went into the waiting area. The was a twenty minute wait and it wasn't so bad because Courtney had her book of Hidden Mickeys and other hidden Disney secrets and they had fun spotting all the things mentioned in the book for that attraction. Finally, they stepped into the room where the short pre-ride film was shown and by the time it was over, Courtney was shaking.

"Princess, don't be scared. That movie was fake, make to scare people. There's nothing you need to worry about." Duncan said sweetly as he put his arm around her.

"I'm not scared!" Protested Courtney.

"Then why were you shaking?" Asked the juvie, knowing that he had won.

"I uh..." Said Courtney, speechless.

"Come on Princess, let's ride." Said Duncan.

The two boarded the "elevator car" and sat next to each other in the same row as Gwen and Trent. As the ride was about to start, Courtney gripped Duncan's hand tightly. The ride started moving and the first of many commentaries started.

"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone.

The elevator car went up a little and stopped. In front was what seemed to be a normally haunted hallway. Ghosts appeared and then the ghosts turned into glitch electric sparks (AN: I'm doing the best I can describe the ride from a video on you tube). Next, the car started to go down that hallway. Then everything went black and it looked as if the night sky was in the ride because there were stars everywhere (AN: Next time you ride, look for a Hidden Mickey in the stars!). Then it went black again and the car started to move across the ride building, while commentary played again.

"One stormy night long ago, over five people stepped through the door of an elevator in one nightmare. That door is open once again, but this time they open for you."

By this time, Courtney was squeezing Duncan's hand so hard that there was probably no feeling left in it. As the commentary ended, the electric appeared to be glitching again. Then the car moved into a creep hallway and creepier music started to play. There was a clock with spinning hands and then stars appeared again, only to disappear a second later to be replaced by a white light that opened. The car kept moving forward and more commentary began:

"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension. Beyond the deepest, darkest corner of your imagination, in the tower or terror."

The car stopped and then it DROPPED!

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Screamed Courtney as she lifted out of her seat.

"Woohoo!" Shouted her friends and boyfriend, as they were enjoying this ride to her disgust and displeasure.

With every drop, Courtney screamed and screamed, crushing Duncan's hand to bits.

After the last drop, creepy music started again, a swirling screen with objects floating through it appeared in front of them. The swirl got smaller and smaller until went away. Then the final commentary started:

"A warm welcome back for those of you who made it. A friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guide book: The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, just know what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you just may find yourself a permanent resident of The Twilight Zone. "

The sound of an elevator door opening was heard and then the sound of a falling elevator car was heard, after that the ride came to an end.

The ride dropped nine times (get the joke !) before it ended. As the ride stopped, most of the passengers cheered and clapped. All except for one VERY unhappy C.I.T. Everyone got out of the "elevator car" one by one and talked about their experience.

"That was awesome man!" Said Trent, high fiving Duncan and Gwen.

"I couldn't agree more!" Replied Duncan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first ride into the twilight zone." Gwen said to Duncan, as this was his first time on said attraction.

"Ahem, what about me!" Announced a very pissed off brunette. Courtney was in a very, very, very bad mood. "There's a reason I skip this attraction every time I come here!"

"Sorry, Princess, I should have paid more attention to you while on the ride, and I think my hand agrees." Responded the bad boy with a smile, showing off his red and most likely bruised left hand.

"Oh, oops!" Giggled Courtney, at the sight if his hand." "It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed the ride."

They walked over to the exit and waited for Gwen and Trent to purchase the ride photos. When the two finished making their purchases, they walked over to Tower of Terror and before they could even enter the ride's grounds, Courtney started her protests again.

END OF FLASHBACK

...was about to get on line for Rockin Roller Coaster with his friends, and then Princess started her one last plea to not go on the ride.

"Duncan, please?" Asked the C.I.T.

"No." Replied the punk.

"Please?" She asked again, this time much sweeter.

"N-O!" He replied, using extra emphasis.

"Haven't I already suffered enough?" She asked, acting extra cute,

"We have a deal, remember? If you don't ride with me, then I don't watch the show with you. Now come on, if we get on line now, we just make the last showing before it gets too late." Replied the bad boy, eager to get on the ride.

Courtney, mourning her second defeat today walked with Duncan into the Queue (waiting area). The wait was twenty five minutes, but it felt more like ten and probably was only ten. Courtney got in the stretch limousine shaped roller coaster car, in the seat right next to Duncan. They had the second row, Trent and Gwen had the first row (Duncan had wanted the first row badly, but to make Courtney happy he took the second row). The ride started, the countdown began and then they took off.

Courtney had her eyes closed at first, right after they had taken off. She started squeezing Duncan's hand (his right one this time) again. Mid ride, she started to calm down. She opened her eyes and screamed and this time the scream was a fun scream, not a scared scream.

"Woohoo!" She shouted.

"Now that's my Princess!" Yelled Duncan, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before returning to yelling his own woohoos!

Gwen and Trent even stopped screaming and turned around for a second to be sure it was still her and to be sure that she was alright. When they found out that she was okay, they turned around and the four of them enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Quicker than any of them would have liked, the ride ended. When the car stopped, they all cheered for a great ride and got off, all smiles!

"That was soooooo much fun!" Said Courtney, as they walked into the gift shop to purchase their souvenir photos.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess." Replied Duncan.

Courtney then grabbed Duncan by his shirt and gave him a big kiss right on the lips, to which Duncan sank right into. It lasted about five seconds and then Courtney pulled away.

"That's for making me go on the best ride of my life." She said as she walked off to join Gwen and Trent, who were buying the photos for everyone.

"I still can't believe you actually screamed "Woohoo!"" Said Gwen. "

We are definitely that to telling Geoff and everybody else when we meet them back at Pixar Place." Said Trent as they purchased the photos.

The group of four walked back to Pixar Place just in time for their Toy Story Mania fastpass time.

"Great, you're back. Here's your passes." Said Noah, handing those who wished to ride their fastpasses. "To save time, I had Beth and Cody go to Epcot and fastpass Test Track and Soarin. Three people per ride, I don't care who goes, as long as it's quick."

Everyone on the team except for Noah looked at each other, each individual wanting the same thing, to be part of one of the two groups of three people who get to go on those rides.

* * *

Okay I know that this is taking longer than it should and I'm very, trully, deeply, sorry! School has been eating my life and I'm just HATING this DEAD AWFUL challenge! To make up for the long wait I have three suprises.

1.) The Facts! - A favorite of all! In this chapter, I mentioned Disney Dollars. What are Disney Dollars? Find out right here:

Disney Dollar History

The idea of Disney Dollars first started when Harry Brice, a silhouette cutter on Main Street in Disneyland was visiting a Disneyana(Disney Collectors) Convention. Mr. Brice stated,_"I couldn't believe that people were paying, money for - anything with Disney on it. So I began to wonder, 'why couldn't Disney make something just for the collector?' So I came up with the idea to make a souvenir item, which would be sold in the park, that looked like money." (Clark & Cahill,1987, 4). _

After sharing this idea with an associate, ideas were discussed and the design process was set into motion. Some of the original ideas were to create "a three dollar bill with a picture of the Three Pigs or a seven dollar bill with the Dwarfs"(Clark & Cahill, 1987, 4) In fact the first rendering of the Disney Dollar was created as an advertisement tool. As seen in the image (above left) of Disneyland's Star Tours attraction.

The designs were eventually finalized then illustrated by the Creative Service Illustrator Matt Mew. The printing was done by EPI of Battlecreek, Michigan. They were known for high quality printing using intaglio steel engraving. This printing process along with using special 100% cotton paper,_ "gives the bills the look and feel of real money"_(Clark & Cahill, 1987, 5) Disney Dollars were released in 1987; the first series was the A series released at DisneyWorld and Disneyland. The bills stated, "May Be Used As Legal Tender Only At Disneyland". Shortly thereafter both the D series and the 1987A series were released with "May Be Used As Legal Tender Only At Disneyland and Disneyworld" Disney printed 870,000 of the original series for the May 5, 1987 release at both parks. The "1987A" bill first noticed on September 9, 1987 at Disneyland and a new D series became available on October 2, 1987 at DisneyWorld (A "D" series was not released on May 5, 1987.)

Each bill was series "A" or "D". The former created for Disneyland in Anaheim, California (hence the "A"), and the latter "D" for Walt Disney World in Florida.

New Disney dollars have been produced every year since 1987 except 1992 and 2004.

Later in this chapter, I put some of our favorite characters on Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror.

The original concept for the Tower of Terror had the attraction staged as a walk-through murder mystery where guest would be awarded a certificate if they were able to "solve" the mystery. When the idea of a walk-through anything fell through, the murder mystery idea was modified. The the attraction would tell the story of a hotel manager who went insane and murdered all the guests at his hotel during an elite Hollywood 1930′s party to to somehow end up on the elevator of the Hotel and never be heard from again. In keeping with the family friendly theme of Disney stories, to his credit, Micheal Eisner "killed" the murder theming idea before it ever went to the story board process.

Very early on in the development life cycle of the Tower of Terror, Michael Eisner wanted to theme the ride after the Mel Brooks movie "Young Frankenstein." At the time this was seen as an obvious attempt by Eisner to involve Brooks with Disney in some way. Eisner, knowing Brooks was a huge fan of Disneyland saw this as an opportunity for collaboration. This would give Disney a foot in the door with Brooks, with the hopes that Disney could end up producing his future movies.

Initially Brooks had to be sold on the idea, but once he was he became very involved in the creative process. The Tower of Terror would be "Castle Young Frankenstein", complete with Bavarian village streets leading up to the castle drawbridge. When the theming of the ride didn't pan out (Honestly, would you really want to see a medieval village and castle admits the other movie and television themed attractions in Disney Studios?) Castle Young Frankenstein was scrapped and the concept became "Mel Brooks' Hollywood Horror Hotel". The Imagineers nicknamed the project "Hotel Mel".

The Tower of Terror was struck by lightning during it's construction. This is ironic as because in the introduction movie to the ride, it shows the tower being stuck by lightning. I'm sure this was somehow arranged by Disney to keep up the overwhelming attention to detail that they've become famous for. However, unlike the movie, nobody disappeared to haunt the ride after the event.

The lobby section of Tower of Terror Queue feels like it was taken out of a Twilight Zone episode and contains a few points of interest.

The luggage found in the lobby is a genuine set manufactured from alligator skin. Many of the items of the Lobby queue area were purchased, not created, for realistic theming and are quite valuable.

Trying to find inspiration of a 1930′s furniture catalog, Imagineers ended up contact the company (first checking to see they were still in business) and hired them to reproduce entire furniture sets in the catalog.

A set of leather chairs found in the corner of the lobby is an authentic Renaissance antique.

Imagineers hire mahjongg players to sit in the lobby and play half a game. This was done to give an authentic impression that people "dropped everything" to leave the hotel immediately after lightning struck the building.

The cast members assigned to work at the Tower of Terror are required to wear authentic looking 1930′s-esque bellhop uniforms. Costing over $1,000 per uniform they are the most expensive costume in all of Disney World. Looking at the bellhop's jackets, it would also be safe to assume that these are some of the hottest costumes in all of Walt Disney World.

The Tower of Terror dwarfs all but one attraction in all of Walt Disney World. With the top of the tower reaching 199 feet, only Expedition Everest stands taller with it's peak at 199.5 feet.

A fun side note: Walt Disney didn't want any of his attractions to cross the 200 feet height threshold. Florida building code mandates that any building 200 feet or taller must have a flashing beacon placed on top of it. Walt felt that this would spoil the stories he was trying to tell with his parks and encouraged his Imagineers to use other architectural tricks, such as forced perspective, to make the attractions appear taller.

Once it was decided that the theming for the attraction would be based off of the Twilight Zone, Imagineers spent days watching every Twilight Zone episode in the series. Some were watched back to back more than once.

Mark Silverman, the voice actor who supplemented the voice of Rod Sterling in the introduction video, had to be personally approved by Sterling's widow before he was given the part. The video clips of Rod Sterling used in the creation of the introduction movies was taken from the episode _"It's a Good Life"_

The ride takes place in an AGV (Autonomous Guided Vehicle). An AGV is a self contained and controlling ride vehicle that can movie without the aid of a track. With on-board power and computer systems the AGV follows a developed path and keeps in constant communication with the RCS (Ride Control System), so the attraction can track where each car is at any given time. A similar system is used in the Ellen's Universe of Energy.

The attraction's drop is not actually a drop. There are two sophisticated pulley systems that are attached to the top and bottom of the elevator's cage or VVC (Vertical Vehicle Conveyance). When the drop sequence takes place, the lower pulley system literally pulls the VVC downward allowing it to "drop" faster than the speed of gravity.

A sole computer algorithm determines the drop sequence the attraction is going to take once the ride begins. The advertisements state "The ride is in control" and they are right. Nobody can predict what the next drop sequence will be.

The maximum speed of the ride is 28.4 mph, and guests experience 1.3 G's while inside the ride.

You may know that the whole of Disney Studio's Sunset Boulevard was designed to incorporate well with the design of the Terror of Terror. The attraction was meant to bring foot traffic through a, at the time, unpopular Disney-MGM Studios theme park. The idea was to create a 1930′s style high-rise hotel that towers over the tinsel town street. But what you might not know is that the over all color scheme of the Tower of Terror, and subsequently Sunset Boulevard, was influenced by EPCOT's Morocco Pavilion. While standing across from Morocco, within the World Showcase, you can clearly make out the backside of The Tower of Terror. Because of this, the tower was themed so that it would appear to be part of the Pavilion and not break the continuity of World Showcase.

Being one of Disney's more popular transactions, there is a version of The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror in every Disney theme park but one. Tokyo Disney has "The Tower of Terror" but The Twilight Zone branding has been dropped completely. This has to do with the Hollywood glitz being lost on a Japanese audience and The Twilight Zone series being relatively unheard of in Japan.

Instead the attraction is themed as The Hotel Hightower; a 1890′s New York City hotel owned and operated by the eccentric billionaire Harrison Hightower.

In the loading area before you board the elevator there is an safety inspection certificate handing on the wall. The certificate has two Twilight Zone references. First, it's signed by "Cadwallader". Cadwallader is a character from the Twilight Zone episode "The Escape Clause" who turns out to be the devil. Secondly, the certificate number is listed as 10259, which read as a date is 10/2/1959… the date the first episode of The Twilight Zone premiered.

An interesting omen within the Terror of Terror's lobby exists as a cryptic message spelt out from fallen letters off of the hotel's directory. Though you can't see it anymore, the letters that supposedly fell on the floor used to spell out "evil Tower U R doomed".

The reason you can't see it anymore is debatable. One rumor is that the letters where never put there by Disney Imagineering in the first place, but rather by over zealous cast members looking to add an extra effect to the atmosphere of the tower. Another rumor is that the Imagineers did put the letters there, but removed them because people could somehow move the letters around to spell out new words, taking away some of the effect of the foreboding tower.

Though I can't find a concrete answer, I'm leaning toward the first rumor. I would like to think that Walt Disney World Imagineers have more than the ability to glue a few letters on the floor to keep unwanted hands from re-arranging them. It just doesn't make sense that they were "placed" there.

**Hidden Mickeys**

Images of MICKEY MOUSE have been hidden throughout the attraction by mischievous Imagineers. During the entire show, for example, the little girl is holding a MICKEY MOUSE doll.

Also, look for the famous silhouette of three circles along the balcony railing just before you enter the building and as a water stain on the wall in the boiler room.

Although probably not intentional, the bell for the elevator above Rod Serling's head in the Library film also bears a resemblance to those famous mouse ears.

A reference to Mickey Mouse can also be seen in sheet music in the Echo Library which is a copy of actual music written in the 1930s (titled, "no mickey mouse? what kind of party is this?").

In the Fifth Dimension scene on the Foxtrot side, the swirling stars form a Hidden Mickey just before they disappear.

For more facts on Disney Dollars and the Tower of Terror, go to PaulHobson . com, DisneyDollars . net, and Secrets of the Tower of Terror.

2.) The other day I came up with a theme song sequence for TDDW. Let me know what you think of it.

SceneOne: Starts at campgrounds showing Chef cooking. Noah sneaks up and without Chef notcing, replaces the month old vegtables with a mickey pop. SceneTwo: Camera goes to Epcot where an unfased Eva and a terrified Zeke zoom by on Test Track. SceneThree: Camera then goes to the French Pavillion in Epcot and shows Lindsay and Beth with their shopping bags, having a great time. SceneFour: Camera goes to Hollywood Studios and shows the TofT. The windows open up to reveal Duncan and Courtney. Courtney gets scared and Duncan is fist pumping and having a great time until he notices Courtney and comforts her. SceneFive: Camera goes to the Star Tours ride and shows Harold and Cody in the gift shop, playing with lightsabers. SceneSix: Camera then goes to Animal Kingdom and shows Gwen and Trent spotting the yeti on Expedition Everest. SceneSeven: Shows Justin, Katie, and Sadie getting off of Kail River Rapids. They are all soaked but Katie and Sadie could care less as they are starring a shirtless Justin. SceneEight: Shows Izzy hanging upside down in the Tree of Life. SceneNine: Camera goes to Magic Kingdom. It zooms in on Splash Mt., Heather and Leshawna are in the front row. They are not looking at each other, each has their arms folded over their chests and they go down the big drop. SceneTen: Camera then goes to Buzz Lightyear and shows DJ kicking Tyler's butt, scorewise and then Tyler gets upset, hits the steering stick and they spin in circle into the next room/part of the ride. SceneEleven: Camera now goes to Main Street USA, where Owen is shown holding a Mickey pop, popcorn in a collectable bucket, soda in a large collectable mug and a bag of Mickey pretzels. SceneTwelve: The Camera finally goes to the castle where Bridgette and Geoff are shown sharing a quick kiss. The camera zooms out to reveal the whole cast on the stage with Chris McClain in front of them, next to the microphone.

3.) Preview of the next chapter - it's not a long preview, but it's a preview none the less.

"Justin!" Seethed Heather "Where the hell is the rest of our team?"  
"I sent them to Epcot." Replied the male supermodel.  
"EPCOT!" Shrieked the Queen Bee, now fed up with the Passholders actions. "I thought I told you to send them to Hollywood Studios!"  
"Um..."Replied Justin, unsure of what to say.  
"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Yelled Heather. "Oh how I wish he was here." Thought the Queen Bee as she tried to fiqure out what to do.

"Duncan, who are you talking to? Get back to the challenge!" Asked Courtney. "This is Allison, my biggest fan. She'll be hanging with us for the rest of the challenge. You don't mind, right princess?" Replied Duncan.  
"No, of course not." Said Courtney, as pleasantly as she could with gritted teeth.

Okay, so that's it for this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up soon, but I can't sure because of school and how hard it is to work with this challenge. Please Review, thank you, your reviews mean alot and help me to update faster! 


	8. Challenges Within A Challenge

Hailluljah, Hailluljah! I'm back everyone! I'm sorry I took so long, school is a pain and now I have college applications up to my ears to fill out. Originally, I wanted this chapter to be the end of the challenge as well, fate decided otherwise. Ah well, Se La Vie, enjoy the chapter! More to come at the end.

* * *

"Yo Geoff, can you believe that Princess actually enjoyed Rockin Roller Coaster and Tower of Terror?" Asked Duncan.

"Really, she did?" Asked the party boy in disbelief.

"Yeah and she wooed and hooed too!" Replied the punk.

"Awesome, Mocha!" Geoff cheered, high fiving the brunette.

"I only did it to appease the ogre and please our companions. Still, I have to admit it was a lot of fun!" Replied the Brunette.

"Okay, enough! We don't have time for conversations; we should have finished this park an hour ago!" Interrupted Noah. "Those who are riding Toy Story Mania!, here are your fastpasses. Those who aren't going on, head over to Epcot and take care of the attractions in World Showcase."

He handed them their passes and ushered the five riders into the fastpass queue.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Asked Cody.

"Yeah, I thought that there were only five passes." Added Courtney.

"I may have taken a sixth pass for myself." Answered Noah, quickly.

"Oh and aren't you supposed to be dishing out commands over in Epcot?" Inquired Gwen.

"What, the Pass Holder isn't allowed to have any fun?" Asked Noah, sarcastically. "I have Millie relaying my instructions to our fellow teammates in Epcot." He explained.

"No one's saying that, but you of all people have to be careful of your actions today. One bad decision and you're out." Replied Courtney.

"Oh and you sound so sad about it." Teased Noah sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's not like we need you on the team." Snapped Courtney.

"Oh really, and you think that you can be a better Pass Holder?" Retaliated Noah.

"Of course, I was a-" Started Courtney

"Let me guess, CIT." Interrupted Noah.

"Yes, and CITs" Groans came from the rest of the riders, tired of hearing her CIT card, in their opinion, played too many times. "are taught good leadership skills." Finished Courtney.

"Okay then, after Epcot is finished, we'll split the team in two. I'll take my half to Animal Kingdom and you take your half to Magic Kingdom. Whoever finishes their park first wins." Challenged the Bookworm.

"Let's make this a little more interesting. If we lose the challenge, the pass holder who finishes last and causes the lost goes home." Replied Courtney.

"And if our team wins, the pass holder who finishes last cannot take part in the reward. Plus, the pass holder who finishes last also must sleep outside ….and I hear it's going to rain tonight." Added Noah.

"Sounds like fun." Accepted Courtney, shaking her adversary's hand, sealing the deal.

"Ready to have some more fun losing this kiddy game-ride thing to me?" Asked Duncan, after the line had, after the line finally moved a little.

"Oh, it will be fun when I kick your butt!" Said Courtney.

"Doubt it, considering that I'm excellent at video games." Replied the mohawked teen.

"True, but unlike you, I have the upper hand. I've ridden this ride many times before and so I know the tricks." Replied Courtney.

"We'll see what happens after we play this ride." Responded Duncan, with his signature smirk.

"That's if we ever ride. This line is taking forever AND it's the fastpass line!" Commented Gwen.

"Yeah, and if we don't get on and off in the next twenty minutes, Duncan and I will miss Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage!" Added Courtney.

"Then I hope it takes us twenty minutes." Muttered Duncan, a little too loudly. The comment earned him a vicious glare from the brunette and to save himself, specifically his privates, he quickly added "Not" and the brunette softened her glare.

The line started moving, and ten minutes later, they got on the ride. Duncan and Courtney took one side of the first car with Gwen and Trent on the other side. Cody rode in the second car on one side and Noah on the other. As soon as they reached the first game, Courtney and Noah started racking up thousands of points. As the game progressed, Courtney had the lead with Noah and Cody in close second. Gwen was tied with Duncan in third and poor Trent was in fourth. The six approached their last game, Courtney knowing she had won. Just as she was about to secure her win, Duncan hit the 5000 point critter, beating her by one point! As he scored his winning points, the game ended and the five exited the ride. The final results: In first place with 205,000 points…Duncan! In second place with 204,999 is Courtney, third is Noah with 200,760 points, fourth is Cody with 150,502 points, fifth is Gwen with 100,582 points and in last place is poor Trent with 99,988 points.

The former C.I.T was not happy with the results. She hated losing, especially when it was her ogre that had beaten her.

"Aww, is the princess upset that she lost?" Teased Duncan.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled. "Now come on, Beauty and the Beast is starting in two minutes!"

The brunette whisked her green haired beau away and Noah led the other three to Epcot, hoping that his teammates who had not ridden Toy Story Mania!, had taken care of a good deal of the park.

The Mouseketeers: 

"Have you found anyone yet?" Asked Heather, annoyed at the waste of time.

"Yeah, I found Owen at Pizzafari (no surprise there ) and DJ next to the Camp Minnie-Mickey sign." Replied Justin, over the walkie talkie near the pathway from Dino Land to Discovery Island.

"Did you find anyone else?" She asked, still quite annoyed.

"Yeah, I found Lindsay and Tyler in the Island Mercantile Shop (of course)." He replied, glancing back at the couple behind him holding many shopping bags. "Also, I found Ezekiel on Triceratop Spin, and Eva on the pathway in between Dinoland and Asia."

"So that means that we are only missing Leshawna and Harold." Stated Heather. "Ask if anyone's seen them."

As Justin was about to ask his fellow teammates if they knew where Harold and Leshawna are, the lanky nerd came from the direction of the Dinosaur ride and caught up to the group.

"Where were you Harold?" Asked Justin.

"I was doing the Cretaceous Trail like you told me to, gosh." Replied Harold.

"Oh okay good job. By the way, do you know where Leshawna is?" Asked the supermodel.

"No, I don't. Should I look for her?" Asked Harold.

"No, I'll do that. I want the rest of the team and yourself to meet Heather by the Tree Of Life." Ordered Justin.

With that, Justin left for Asia and Africa to hunt down Leshawna and the rest of the team followed their orders and went to the Tree of Life to meet Heather.

Back to The Goof Troopers:

Noah and his three teammates made their way to Epcot, but it had taken them longer to get there than planned. The one of the Friendship boats broke down, causing Crescent Lake and its waterways to be shut down, an inconvenience to those staying in the Epcot Resort Area and the contestants. The four had to walk from Hollywood Studios to Epcot, which is normally about a fifteen minute walk. However, nothing is ever normal for the contestants of this reality show and as soon as the four arrived at the Boardwalk Resort and Villas, they were mobbed by fans.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm currently in the middle of a challenge and need to get moving." Said Noah, politely, trying to get away from a woman who kept handing him things to autograph for her family in Massachusetts.

The woman understood and walked away. Noah turned toward his fellow contestants and saw that they were mobbed. Time was of the essence, so he walked over to where Cody was, surrounded by dozens and dozens of fan girls, many of whom were quite pretty.

"Cody, come on, we've got to go." Ordered Noah.

"Aww, come on, I'm enjoying all this attention." Cody replied while a sexy brunette, who was obviously older than them and had larger breasts than Lindsay's gave him a big hug, pressing his face into her chest in the process. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and pulled him away from the very breasty female.

"Aggh! Sierra!" Shrieked Cody. That response has become a reflex as Sierra has pulled him away from other girls many, many times before. The short chestnut haired boy looked at his kidnapper and was relieved to see that it wasn't Sierra, but Millie, Noah's ultimate fan girl.

"You have a challenge to do! I will not let Noah's team lose because of fans like me!" Said Millie as she pulled Cody toward Epcot. "If you need help getting the others let me know!" Called Millie to Noah.

Noah gave her a smile and walked toward Gwen and Trent who were being surrounded by fan girls wearing Gwent t-shirts.

"Hey lovebirds, I know you're enjoying the publicity, but we have a challenge to do." Called Noah.

"You're competing right now!" Asked a very excited female fan with shoulder length wavy dirty blonde colored hair, with bobby pins pulling back her bangs, green eyes, and appeared to be their age. She also has muscular legs, curvy hips, and a small bust. Her outfit consisted of a blue baby tee, with flair jeans and lime green and white skate shoes.

"Yep and if we don't get moving, we are sure to lose." Replied Noah.

"Oh how exciting! Can I come! I want to hang with Trent and talk music!" She asked, posing for a picture with her favorite contestant, Trent.

"Ooh I want to come to too!" Said a girl with long blonde hair that reaches her waist with messily cut bangs and almond shaped brown eyes. She too appeared to be about their age and is wearing a green 'I Luv Trent!' t-shirt, black shorts, and red flip-flops.

"No, I'm sorry. We already have one fan coming with us. And I don't think that Chris would want two more." Replied Noah, as he glanced at his walkie talkie, thinking that he heard an odd sound come from it.

"I'm sure it's cool with Chris." Said Trent.

"Okay fine, but we have to get moving." Said Noah, turning toward Epcot.

"Yay! I'm Maxine by the way, but you can call me Max." She said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Serrina, your biggest fan!" The other blonde said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Max and Serrina." Replied the musician, offering his hand to shake. Max shook it and Serrina, instead of a handshake, gave him a big hug and then grabbed his hand pulled him away.

"Come on! Let's win this challenge!" She cheered as she dragged him toward Epcot, Max and Gwen following very close behind.

Back to Mouseketeers:

The team made it back to Heather within a matter of minutes and filed in around her.

"Justin put me in charge temporarily, so my instructions are to go to Hollywood Studios and complete that park as quickly as possible. So go now!" She ordered.

The Mouseketeers that were there headed out of the park and to the Hollywood Studios bus station. Heather stayed behind to wait for Justin and Leshawna and remained in her spot in front of the Tree of Life. Ten minutes later, Leshawna came into sight on the pathway that connects Africa to Discovery Island. Heather watched her walk into Discovery Island and noticed that she was having a conversation with someone.

"Where were you! And who is that!" Asked the very annoyed queen bee, pointing at the girl next to Leshawna.

"I was on Kilimanjaro Safaris like I was told to and then I grabbed a small bite to eat with my new friend, Ashley." Answered Leshawna, gesturing toward the girl standing next to her.

"Okay one, your small bite to eat cost us a lot of time. Two, the rest of the team are already in Hollywood Studios, so I suggest you make your way there now before I decide to make you my next target for elimination if we lose and three, she cannot come with you!" Ordered Heather.

"Oh and why can't she come with? She won't do anything wrong. Right Ashley?" Asked Leshawna.

"Yeah, I won't interfere, I promise." Ashley replied.

"I don't think Chris will allow it." Retaliated Heather.

"I think he'll be fine with it. That messed up dude always needs interns." Leshawna responded.

"Errrr fine! Just get to Hollywood Studios now!" Ordered Heather.

"What did Justin die and make you Pass Holder or something?" Asked Leshawna.

"No, he put me in charge temporarily because he's off looking for you!" Heather replied. "Now can you just go to Hollywood Studios already!"

Annoyed, Leshawna and her new friend, Ashley, left for Hollywood Studios. Now all Heather has to do is find Justin, and fast.

"Justin? Come in Justin!" Called Heather over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, I'm here. Can't find Leshawna, though." He replied.

"She's on her way to Hollywood Studios." Replied Heather. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Coming to Discovery Island from Dinoland USA." Justin said, as he approached her.

"Wow, you were closer than I thought. Let's go to Hollywood Studios." Said Heather.

"Agreed." Agreed Justin.

The two Mouseketeers headed for the buses, both hoping that their team accomplished something in their absence.

Back to the Goof Troopers:

Noah and the rest of his group entered Epcot through the World Showcase entrance/exit and walked over to the closest pavilion, England. Noah picked up his walkie talkie and started contacting the rest of the team.

"Hello, teammates please meet me by the England Pavilion ASAP, no exceptions." Instructed Noah.

Within minutes, the rest of the team showed up and brought good news. Almost the entire park was completed and the remaining attractions were fast passed and ready to ride. Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan took the "Test Track" fast passes and Noah, Cody, Beth, Gwen, and Trent took the "Soarin" fast passes. The teammates boarded their selected rides and hoped that the wait wasn't too long for either ride seeing as though they still have two more parks to complete.

The remaining two Goof Troopers, Katie and Sadie, ran into a sticky situation of their own while completing the assignment given to them earlier that day.

The two Goof Troopers, after viewing a "Disney Channel Rocks!" show and a "Star Wars: Jedi Training Academy" show, left Hollywood Studios and headed to the Magic Kingdom to see the next few things on their list.

"Eeeeeeeeee! I love the Magic Kingdom! Don't you, Katie?" Asked a very excited Sadie.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Agreed Katie, as the two walked into the park. "According to the times schedule, the next "Dream Along With Mickey" show starts in five minutes, so let's get our spot in front of the castle now." She explained.

"Oh yeah, totally! Good plan!" Replied Sadie, as the two walked down Main Street USA, towards the castle. "Katie, do you have a crush on anyone particular?" She asked.

"You mean here, on the show? No, not at all." Replied Katie, a little defensively.

"You do! I can totally tell by your actions that you have a crush on someone here on the show!" Said Sadie, excitedly.

"Okay, you got me. I suppose I can't hide it from my best friend. I like Noah, a lot, but he's with Millie. She's like Sierra, she won't let me touch him let alone kiss him!" Admitted Katie.

"Aww, how sweet! Noah would be a great match for you, and I don't think you have to worry about Millie, she seems to be a bit saner than Sierra." Reassured Sadie.

The show started and ended on time, the girls had their books stamped by the Cast Member who was waiting for them, and then the two of them headed to Fantasyland for fifteen minutes before the "Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party" started. The two sat down on a bench, books at their sides on said bench.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Katie asked her larger friend.

"I don't know, there are just so many great rides! How about Winnie the Pooh?" Asked Sadie.

"I love that ride, but I feel like riding the teacups." Replied Katie.

"Nah uh, no way! Last time I went on that ride, I got really sick, it was soooooo gross." Disagreed Sadie.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sorry for even mentioning that ride." Apologized Katie, giving her best friend a sympathetic look. "How about we go on "It's A Small World" instead?" She asked.

"You read my mind! Eeeeee!" Replied Sadie.

The two ran towards "It's A Small World", not realizing that they had left behind two very important items.

The wait for the ride was very short because most of the guests were lining up for the street party, so the two female Goof Troopers got on and off the ride very quickly.

After they had gotten off "It's A Small World", the two best friends headed back to Main Street to get their spots for the street party, which was about to start.

"Eeeeee! I'm like sooo excited! I love street parties! Don't you Katie?" Asked Sadie, as soon as found spots on Main Street to enjoy party that had just started.

"Oh Totally!" Agreed Katie. "Look there's Sebastian and Lumiere!" She squealed as she pointed out the two characters riding down Main Street on their respective floats.

"So cool!" Agreed Sadie.

The two started dancing with characters like Mickey and friends, Baloo, and the Chipmunks and soon found themselves having a lot of fun. Songs like "Bang On the Drum" by Todd Rundgren, "Shake A Tail Feather" by The Cheetah Girls, and "Pumpin Up The Party" by Hannah Montana played and everyone was having a good time. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end and for our two Goof Trooper girls; the end of the street party came too soon. The characters boarded their respective floats, and everyone stepped back onto the curbs as the floats proceeded back into gate they originally came out off, the song "Celebrate You" by Corbin Bleu playing.

"I absolutely loved it! Didn't you, Sadie?" Asked Katie.

"Yeah, I totally did!" Replied the chubbier BFF.

The two started heading back to Fantasyland, hoping to grab a quick lunch at Pinocchio's Village Haus Restaurant before they had to head back to MGM (Opps, I meant Hollywood, sorry I tend to do that from time to time, because most of my many trips to Disney occurred when the park was still called MGM) Studios for the "Pixar Block Party Bash" (I imagine this season happening before the recent parade changes in both MGM and Magic Kingdom).

As they approached the castle, a young female Cast Member approached the two. The cast member happened to be the same one who took Bridgette back to Fantasyland after her "flight".

"Hello, excuse me, you two." Called the Cast Member.

The two girls stopped and turned around to face the young woman who was calling them.

"Hi, my name is Jazzlyn; I noticed that you forgot to get your books stamped after the block party. If you could please give them to me, I will gladly stamp them for you." Jazz said, while taking out her stamp.

The two girls happily reached into their pockets for their books and to their utter dismay, they weren't there.

"Do you have your books?" Asked Jazz.

"Uh, I think we accidentally lost them." Replied Sadie.

"Oh no! Noah is going to be soooo upset with us and he'll never go out with me!" Shrieked Katie, in horror of the thought.

"It's okay girls, let's look for them. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Assured Jazz. "Where were you when you last saw them?" She asked.

"Ooh they were on the bench across from the Dumbo line!" Answered Sadie.

The three walked over to said bench and found that the books weren't there, but a note was left in their place. Katie picked up the note and started to read it.

"Hello girls, it seems as though I have found something of yours. If you want them back, meet me where the bones reside. – A.S." Read Katie.

"Hmm where the bones reside, eh. Well that could lead to six entirely different places. There are bones in the Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Jungle Cruise, Peter Pan's Flight, and in some of the shops on Main Street." Said Jazz.

"Well, I don't think its Peter Pan's Flight." Said Sadie. "There is only one skull and it's on the Jolly Roger flag. Compared to the others that you've listed, it seems to have the least amount of importance, plus there's like no one standing over there." She explained, pointing towards Peter Pan's Flight.

"Well let's walk that way anyway, it's the shortest route to the Haunted Mansion, our most likely candidate." Said Jazz.

The trio walked past Peter Pan's Flight, and found no one standing next to it. They continued onward through the tunnel that connects Fantasyland to Liberty Square. After exiting the tunnel, they made a right toward the Haunted Mansion.

_Arrou! Arrou!_

The ominous sound of the wailing dog greeted the trio as they approached the gates of the Haunted Mansion. While Jazz remained calm, as she was used to this sound, the girls hugged each other in fear.

"Eeep, I hate this ride!" Shrieked Sadie.

"Me too!" Agreed Katie, just as scared.

"Okay, okay ladies, let's go. I think I know where to look." Said Jazz, leading the two frightened females away from the ride.

"Where are we going?" Asked Katie.

"Big Thunder Mountain, there are dinosaur bones near the end of the ride." She explained.

"But why not Pirates or Jungle Cruise or Main Street?" Asked Sadie.

"Because, Pirates like Haunted Mansion is obvious and easy. This person obviously didn't want to be easy because he or she purposely made the clue very vague and hard to comprehend. Jungle Cruise is too hard and most people don't even think of that ride when it comes to skulls. I only thought of the skulls in the native tribes' portions of the ride because I'm a Cast Member and so I know every ride by heart. Main Street is too vague and vast a spot to check, plus there aren't a lot of bones there anyway. Most of the bone merchandise is next to the Haunted Mansion and in the Pirates gift shop. So obviously the person must be her-" As Jazz was finishing here sentence, the three arrived at the ride and found to Jazz's surprise; no one was waiting for them.

The three decided to look around and a few minutes later, Sadie found not a person, but another note stuck to the wooden fence that goes around the ride.

"Look, I found a note!" Called Sadie.

Sadie was standing near the side of the ride where, what do you know, the dinosaur bones were clearly visible.

"Great find Sadie!" Cheered Katie.

"Thanks." Replied Sadie. "Here's what it says: Congrats, you've solved the first clue, now listen closely, here's what you must do. Walk near the river, jump at the shine, find me where I'm secluded and you can have what's not mine. – A.S. Btw, I know that you're in the middle of a challenge, so this is last the clue, I promise. Solve it, find me, and you can get back to what you were doing and hopefully win your challenge." Read Sadie.

"Huh, now that's a toughie. I wonder hmm…okay, lets treat this like directions. I say we walk next to the water towards Haunted Mansion. Look for anything shiny and if you see something, tell us. Okay ladies?" Proposed Jazz.

"Kay, let's get moving." Replied Katie.

"Uh huh, totally!" Agreed Sadie.

The trio followed the water's edge all the way down to the Haunted Mansion and to no avail; there wasn't a single shiny thing in sight. They walked into Liberty Square and sat on a bench to mull things over, they had no time to waste. The clock was ticking and they were running out of time to complete their part of the challenge. If they didn't get to Hollywood Studios soon, they would miss the Pixar Block Party and thus lose the challenge for the whole team. Even though these two aren't the smartest contestants, they knew the consequence of losing the challenge for their team very well. It happened to them in season one and they promised that they wouldn't let it happen to them again.

"Girls, I don't know what to think." Said Jazz, head in her hands.

"What do you mean? You're a Cast Member, you know the whole park like backwards and forwards. Right?" Asked Katie.

"Yeah, I do but when you're dealing with a clue that makes no sense what so-WHAT!" Yelled Jazz, at Sadie in the middle of talking to Katie.

The chubbier twin was making gestures and waving trying to politely interrupt their new friend, as the chubby teen had something to say.

"Umm, I really have to use the ladies room." Said Sadie in a shaky voice, uneasy around her now annoyed new friend.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Katie.

"Uh no, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know where I'm going so that you don't think that you lost me." Replied Sadie.

"Oh okay, don't take too long." Said Katie, waving her BFFL off. "Now where were we?" She asked Jazz.

"I can't understand the clue despite my vast knowledge of the park." Replied Jazz, showing no emotion as she was still upset because of being interrupted.

"Right." Replied Katie.

The two ladies started to think and talk over there possible solutions, most of them improbable. Meanwhile, Sadie was just approaching the disgusting bathroom located next to Peter Pan's Flight. She did her business and started to head back to Katie and Jazz. Instead of going the way she came, she decided to take the longer route through Fantasyland. She passed Dumbo: the Flying Elephant as well as Cinderella's Golden Carousel before reaching the castle. She walked through the castle and made a left into the pathway that would lead her back to the two women who were waiting for her. She approached Liberty Square and headed towards where Katie and Jazz were sitting when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked to her left to find a tree with lanterns hanging from it. She walked over to the plaque in front of the tree and discovered that what caught her eye is the Liberty Tree. Super excited about her new find, she ran over to Katie and Jazz, eager to show them the tree that had caught her eye.

"Hi guys! I'm back! I'm totally sorry if I like took too long, but I went the long way to give you more time to think and I found something really nice that I totally have to show you!" Said Sadie, as she approached the other two females who were deep in discussion and not paying any attention to her.

"Ooh ooh! I know! By shine the person meant ghosts like in that movie "The Shining". I never saw it but I heard that it's like so scary. So anyway, I think that we er you should look around the grounds of the Haunted Mansion for this mystery person. It's gotta be the answer because there are like so many dark and secluded places on the grounds of the Haunted Mansion." Explained Katie to Jazz, unaware that her best friend was standing next to her.

"Uh hello GUYS!" Yelled Sadie, trying to make her companion's aware of her presence.

"Oh hi Sadie! You're back from the bathroom, how totally great!" Greeted Katie.

"I've been back for a few minutes." Replied Sadie, partly annoyed. 'Anyway, on my way back I found something that you guys MUST see!" She continued, quite excited.

"What is it Sadie?" Asked Jazz.

"That tree, behind us, right over there." Sadie pointed out.

"You mean the Liberty Tree?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah that one, the lanterns hanging from it are so pretty. Katie, come with me and read the plaque underneath it, it makes the tree seem so much cooler!" Urged Sadie.

Katie complied with her best friend's request and walked over to the tree with her. Jazz, however, walked over to the Haunted Mansion. She believed that Sadie's new fascination was a waste of time and wanted to start the hunt on her own. Thinking that Katie's solution was logical, she wanted to go to the Haunted Mansion straight away to investigate and hopefully find the person holding the missing autograph books.

* * *

Hello again, my faithful and most likely angry readers and reviewers. Not to fear, the new chapter will come soon, infact I have the layout and order of events done already.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, it was ALOT of work and a HUGE pain in my rear. As always, here are the facts!:

When walking through the** Magic Kingdom's Liberty Square** it is hard not to notice the** Liberty Tree**. It is a massive Live Oak that has been a **Magic Kingdom** landmark since the park opened in 1971, but how many of you know its story? Everything at **Disney World** is part of a story. Nothing appears by chance. The **Liberty Tree** actually has two interesting stories to be shared. The first story has to do with the role that the **Liberty Tree**plays in its place in Liberty Square. The term "Liberty Tree" held a special place during the American Revolution as it was used as a rallying point for the colonists. The original Liberty Tree was in Boston and area beneath its branches became known as "Liberty Hall." This stately elm became a meeting place, bulletin board, and symbol of rebellion for the pre-revolutionary war activities.

The single most known moment was when lanterns were hung in its branches to mark the repeal of the Stamp Act so that all could see.

On the bronze plaque located at the base of the tree (and pictured below) are the following words:

Under the boughs of the original Liberty Tree in Boston in 1765, Patriots, calling themselves "The Sons Of Liberty," gathered to protest the imposition of the Stamp Act. In the years that followed, almost every American town had a Liberty Tree - A Living Symbol Of The American Freedom of Speech and Assembly.

Our Liberty Tree is a Southern Live Oak, _Quercus Virginiana_, more than 100 years old.

The second story is about the tree itself and its impressive story of how it got to **Liberty Square**. As mentioned above the tree is a Southern Live Oak and it was originally located within the **Disney World Resort**property about 6 miles south of its present location. The tree was 40 feet tall and 60 feet wide and weighed over 38 tons. At the time this was one of the largest trees ever attempted to be transplanted. It was too large to just place a chain around the trunk and lift it, since that would damage the delicate bark and potentially kill the tree. In order to move the tree and protect it, they drilled two holes through the trunk and inserted metal rods so that a crane could then lift the tree and transport it. After the tree was put into place the metal rods were removed and the original wood plugs were returned to the tree. Over time the re-inserted wood became diseased so they had to be removed and the holes were filled with concrete which stopped the further spread of disease. Also a second, smaller live oak has been grafted onto the original tree to help give it the full shape that it enjoys now.

The **Liberty** Tree currently holds 13 lanterns representing the 13 original colonies.

The **Liberty Tree** doesn't get much attention since it is not part of a ride or a show, but it has a story that is as involved as any attraction. It makes an excellent addition to **Liberty Square**. The next time that you are visiting the **Magic Kingdom**, please take the time to slow down and look closely at the **Liberty Tree**and read its plaque.

Taken from www. onlywdworld .com (remove the spaces)

Also, I'm to try something new that I did on deviantart on chapter six of this story. I'm going to try trivia questions on you guys. Please let me know how you do.

1.) In The Haunted Mansion, what is the first scene in which you see a ghost?  
a - The ballroom scene  
b - The attic  
c - The seance roon  
d - The graveyard

2.) In what year did IllumiNations begin?  
a - 1982  
b - 1988  
c - 1989  
d - 1993

3.) What is stored in the "Earful Tower" in Disney MGM Studios?  
a - Water  
b - Hidden cameras to monitor the park  
c - Old props  
d - Nothing

Here are the anwsers:  
1. a - The ballroom scene - If you pay close attention, you will notice that you will not see a ghost until after Madame Leota summons them during the seance scene. If you pay even CLOSER attention, you will see that after you fall out of the attic window (or did the bride push you?) the ghosts become less transparent. This is because YOU are now a ghost, too! Yes...I'm sorry to inform you that you "died" when you fell. That is why you can see them better...and now they can see you, too!

2. b - 1988 - On January 30, 1988, General Electric partnered with Disney to unveil the original IiumiNations fireworks and light show in world showcase.

3.) d - nothing - The 130 foot high Earful Tower is modeled on the water tower at the enterance to the Disney Studios in Burbank, California. However, unlike it's California counterpart, the WDW tower has never held water.

I hope you enjoyed the facts!  
I do not own anything. The facts came from The Walt Disney World Trivia Book by Louis A. Mongello.

Next is the sneak peak!:

"Did I just hear Noah say something about spliting up his team?" Asked Justin.

"Oh yes he did." Replied Heather, smiling devilishly at her walkie talkie.

"Hey Duncan, this is Allison Swimmer, your biggest fan." Introduced Katie.

"It's a-uh pleasure to meet you, Allison." Said Duncan, extending his hand. He didn't want an annoying fan following him around, but he didn't want to be rude or hurt her feelings either, because that could hurt his reputation.

Instead of shaking his hand, she gave him a big hug, to which Duncan hesitantly hugged back. Courtney, however, had a unpleased look on her face. After the two finished hugging, she decided to befriend the girl as it was the only good choice at the moment.

"Hello, Allison, I'm Courtney. It's a real pleasure to meet you, any fan and friend of Duncan is a friend of mine." Introduced Courtney with a fake smile on her face. Although the girl seemed to be nice, Courtney knew that she's planning to spend alot of time with Duncan and sharing Duncan is not what Courtneys do best, infact it's one of the things that seem to irk her the most.

As Harold approached Space Mountain to obtain fastpasses for himself and his chocolate goddess, he noticed a boy about his age drinking water from his water bottle. The strange thing about it was that he wasn't touching the water bottle, somehow the water was coming out of the bottle and into his mouth without the boy even moving a muscle. This intrigued Harold and he determined to find out about this strange, new, phenomenon of a discovery.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the facts and I promise to have more up soon! :)


	9. A Park Hopping We Will Go

Hello, my loyal readers! Well its been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, Senior Year was killer and the preparations for college and the beginning of college, even more so. I have finally found some free time to treat you guys to an update. I had thrown this on my deviantart before I left for college two weeks ago and now I have time to put it here. I know the challenge is not finished yet and I apologize. I wanted to give you guys something so that you know that I am still alive. Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter. I will say more at the bottom.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Jazz walked over to the Haunted Mansion and met up with a couple of her friends that were, as luck would have it, assigned to work the attraction today.

"Hey Meg, I need your help. Have you seen Rickie anywhere?" Jazz called out as she approached the attraction.

"Uh, I think that Rickie is at Space Mountain today girl. However, Nathan is here today. Why?" Asked Meg, who was wearing a spooky old-fashioned dark green and grey vertically striped Victorian styled dress with a white lace collar and white lace cuffs. She wore the dress with black heels, ghostly facial makeup and a grey purposely dirty looking wig.

"You know how Total Drama is taking place here?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah duh." Replied Meg. "It's so cool. But wait, aren't they supposed to be in this park today or something? That's what I heard."

"Yes, and that's why I need your help. The challenge today deals with the cast racing through the parks to see and or ride every form of attraction. The first team to complete all four parks and make it back to the Wilderness Campgrounds first wins. Well anyway, Katie and Sadie of the Goof Troopers have lost their autograph books to an unidentified clue-leaving trickster. The final clue is: "Walk near the river, jump at the shine, find me where I'm secluded and you can have what's not mine." The girls and I have deducted that shine refers to that horror movie called "The Shining", which leads us to The Haunted Mansion." Explained Jazz.

Meg, who still had a confused expression on her face replied "Uh okay, so it's like a scavenger hunt. I don't know what you're looking for but in any case, we need to get started. I'll look for Nathan. Feel free to look around the grounds. I'll let you inside the mansion once I find him."

"How about Nathan and yourself look around inside the mansion. I'll have Celesta help me look around the grounds." Replied Jazz.

"Then who's gonna operate the ride?" Asked Meg.

"I'll radio Rickie. According to my records, there is a surplus of Cast Members over at Space today. They should have that fixed by now, but I was not informed of any changes at that attraction, so I'm correct to assume that there are no changes and are also rightfully allowed to move a Cast Member to where I believe he or she is needed." Explained Jazz.

"You do that. Now where are those girls anyway?" Asked Meg.

"They are over at the Liberty Tree hopelessly gazing up at the lanterns." Answered Jazz.

"Ooh, I love those lanterns! They have the most unique shine to them!" Squealed Meg.

"…Wait, you think that the lanterns are shiny?" Asked Jazz, for once quite baffled.

"Yeah, they kind of shimmer in the sunlight and the lanterns are the shining moment in history for that tree." Explained Meg.

"Thank you! I think you just solved the mystery!" Said Jazz, as she gave Meg a hug.

The next thing Meg knew, Jazz had taken off for the Liberty Tree, eager to give the girls the good news and to finally finish the hunt for their autograph books.

"So are we still searching the mansion?" Called Meg in confusion.

However, Jazz could not hear her because she was too far away.

Back to Katie and Sadie:

The two female Goof Troopers, both somewhat simpleminded, stood fixated where they were still gazing up at and admiring the lanterns.

"I just love the lanterns!" Squealed Katie.

"Yeah, they are like so pretty!" Squealed Sadie in agreement.

"Hey girls, JUMP!" Jazz called as she approached the two.

The two did as they were told and jumped in place.

"Um, why did we just jump?" Asked Katie.

"Because that was the clue, remember? "Jump at the shine". Well, "the shine", believe it or not refers to the lanterns." Explained Jazz.

"They do shine very nicely in the sunlight. Right Katie?" Asked Sadie.

"Right." Agreed Katie.

"Well, then what did you see when you jumped?" Asked Jazz, both curious and impatient, as she wanted to finish this scavenger hunt as soon as possible.

"Nothing really, except for a somewhat hidden path." Sadie replied, not realizing.

"Sadie! The path! That's where the person is!" Katie exclaimed as she jumped up & down and she shook her best friend by her shoulders.

"Exactly." Said Jazz. "Down that path is where Tiana and Naveen do their meet & greet. From the time this hunt started until the next hour, it's secluded over there."

"So that means that our autograph books are over there!" Finished Sadie, finally catching on.

The two girls squealed in excitement and jumped up & down while hugging each other and Jazz started walking over to the pathway.

"Alright ladies, let's end this hunt and get you back on top of your challenge." Said Jazz, whilst leading the two down the small path and into the smaller hidden area.

When they reached the end of the small path, they looked around and saw no one at first but then, after a few seconds a figure emerged from the shadows. The figure was a girl about their age, with smokey grey eyes and jagged black hair with red streaks, who was wearing a black shirt with 'DUNCAN!' written on the front in red letters, black short-shorts, and matching knee-high converse.

"Hello peeps. Yeah, I'm the one who took your autograph books. The name's Allison, Allison Swimmer, in case you were interested. Here ya go!" The girl introduced herself and tossed them back their autograph books. "Alright, I admit I put you through a whole lot of trouble but if you can put all of that aside, I have a favor to ask of you, ladies. Can you introduce me to Duncan?" She asked, pointing to her shirt.

The girls, again, being somewhat simpleminded were about to say yes but Jazz interrupted them before they could say a word.

"Hold on missy, before they do you any favors, I believe you owe them an explanation as to why you put them through all that nonsense. It's only fair." Insisted Jazz.

"I suppose you're right, toots. It is only fair that I give an explanation. So-" Started Allison.

Pissed off, Jazz spat "Don't you toots me, sister. You're in enough trouble as it is, so if I were you I would show some respect towards your superiors. Especially me, because I can get you thrown out of the park and make it so that you will never be allowed on Disney property ever again. Are we clear!?"

"Crystal. Now, the reason for my little game was to mess with you guys a little and get a little street cred for when I meet Duncan. Ya know, give a little get a little. Do you get what I am saying?" Asked Allison.

"I get it and I'm still confused. You messed with them to impress Duncan?" Asked Jazz, baffled yet again.

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied Allison.

"Well, I think you've done the opposite. Messing with his teammates and his chances of winning are not good ideas and you've done both. He hates losing more than anyone on his team sans Courtney." Explained Jazz. "Now, if it were people on the other team, like Ezekiel and Harold, well that would be another story."

"Yeah, I get it. I would have SOOO been in his good graces if I had messed with those two pathetic losers. I figured that my chances of meeting him would be greater if I chose people from his own team because members of the other team would probably have me arrested before they take me to meet Duncan, especially Heather." Explained Allison. "Now will you take me to meet him or not?"

The three looked at each other, very unsure of what to do, but in the end decided to do so because they figured that he would institute the revenge for them if the Goof Troopers lost.

Back to the rest of the Goof Troopers in Epcot:

Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff had just gotten off Test Track within ten minutes thanks to their fastpasses and needless to say, they enjoyed it immensely.

Noah, Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Beth on the other hand were experiencing a sluggish fastpass line due to the popularity of Soarin.

"Yo dudes, where are you guys?" Asked Geoff through his walkie talkie.

"The Soarin fastpass line turned out to be longer than planned and apparently, the shorter parties go first." Explained Noah.

"Aww man, now that sucks!" Exclaimed Geoff, realizing that the holdup was decreasing their chances of winning.

Sensing something was up; Duncan grabbed the walkie talkie from Geoff and said "Noah, you better not have screwed us over."

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to use my psychic powers to foresee this predicament." Noah replied, sarcasm oozing.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm bookworm. Now tell me, do we go to another park or not?" Asked Duncan, in reply.

"No, don't go anywhere for now. I don't know where the Mouseketeers are now, and I certainly don't want to bump into them, especially Justin and Heather. Also, I still have that bet with Courtney. Besides, I'm sure we'll be out of here in a few minutes. If you want to make yourself useful, delinquent, why don't you try to tap the walkie talkies or weasel some information from the other team or something like that. I want to have the advantage or the upper hand in this challenge, so to speak. Okay?" Asked Noah.

"Sure, I'll figure something out. Now get out of there ASAP or I will pull you out of there by the neck. Okay?" Asked Duncan in reply.

"No need, we're watching that safety video now. Meaning, we're going into the ride room in a minute." Assured Noah.

"Alright then. Now I'll see what I can do about gaining some insider info from those Mousies." Replied Duncan.

"Excellent." Said Noah.

And with that the five remaining Goof Troopers entered the ride room and prepared to soar.

To the Mouseketeers:

After an all too long bus trip for one Mouseketeer in particular, Heather and Justin arrived at Hollywood Studios.

"Come in, Mousies, where are you and how close are you to completing this park?" Asked Justin.

"Greetings Pass Holder Justin, most of us are near the Sorcerer's Hat deciding how to handle the Magic Kingdom since we are only a couple of attractions away from completing this park." Informed Harold.

"Which attractions are left?" Asked Justin.

"Toy Story Mania, Fantasmic, and Rockin' Roller Coaster are the three remaining attractions. The fastpass for Toy Story Mania is for 6:30. Believe it or not but we have the nicest fans. These fifteen year old twins from Portugal, Hugo and Hugh Miranda, I believe, saw DJ walking towards The Art of Animation and gave him their fastpasses." Explained Harold.

"You're kidding me right?" Asked Justin incredulously.

"Nope, apparently Hugo is DJ's biggest fan and Hugh is a really big Geoff fan." Replied Harold.

Heather, ticked off at how much time this conversation was lasting grabbed the walkie talkie out of Justin's hand and began pushing Justin towards the hat as she replied to Harold. "Well, isn't that nice and I suppose they wanted to tag along with DJ in return? What about Rockin Roller Coaster, what is the return time for that ride!?" She barked into the walkie talkie.

"Actually, Hugo and Hugh are Chris' newest interns. They are at Fort Wilderness right now. As for Rockin' Roller Coaster, well that's the bad news. The return time for Rockin' Roller Coaster is at 7:25, five minutes before Fantasmic starts." Answered Harold.

"Great, that's just great! We are approaching the Sorcerer's Hat now. Where are you!?"Yelled Heather.

"Look to your left, gosh!" Harold replied in annoyance, waving them over with a frown on his face.

Heather and Justin approached the small group and quickly realized that they need a new strategy or they are going to be toast.

Back to the Goof Troopers:

Duncan opened his walkie talkie, looked at the wires, rearranged a couple of the wires, and then closed the walkie talkie.

"There, now this walkie talkie is set up the same way as the other team's walkie talkie. Who wants the honors of being the first to hear the other team's secrets?" Asked Duncan.

"Can I ask how you know what the inside of the other team's walkie talkie looks like? Or do I not even want to know? Scratch that, I do want to know." Said Courtney.

"Well Princess, it just so happens I nicked Izzy's walkie talkie out of her pocket before we went to join our teams yesterday." Explained Duncan.

"And why would you do that?" Asked Courtney.

"Well, I was going to give it to Geoff so that he could talk to DJ during the challenges, but it broke before I could give it to him." Replied Duncan.

"It's unfortunate it didn't work out but thanks anyway for trying man!" Said Geoff, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"How sweet of you to steal for a friend." Said Courtney in a tone similar to Noah's usual tone.

"Hey, whoa, hold on there Princess, you saw how that just came in handy. Now, would you like to be the first to test our "spy phone" or shall I give it to some else?" Duncan looked around and quickly spotted his blonde teammate. "Bridgette, would you like to test it out?" Asked Duncan.

"No that's okay I-" Started Bridgette.

"Err, just give it to me!" Said Courtney as she interrupted her friend and snatched the walkie talkie out of Duncan's hand.

Courtney pressed the button and could hear nothing so she turned it off.

"Ha, it's broken, useless. Wait until Noah finds out-" Started Courtney.

"Wait until I found out what?" Asked Noah from behind Courtney.

"Where did you come from? How long have you been standing behind me?" Asked Courtney, defensively.

"I just got here, moron. The others are coming now, I went ahead of them, obviously. Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" Asked Noah.

"Duncan couldn't rig the walkie talkie. We're apparently going at the rest of this challenge without insider knowledge." Explained Courtney, not even hesitating in ratting out her former boyfriend.

"Nice, there goes plan A." Spat Noah in annoyance.

"You haven't forgotten about our little bet, have you?" Asked Courtney.

"Oh how could I, I'm so looking forward to it, beating you that is." Replied Noah.

'Ha, in your dreams Noah-it-all. Like you could beat me." Retaliated Courtney.

"Ugh, can we not go through this again?" Asked Gwen. "We got enough of it waiting on the Toy Story Mania! Fast pass queue."

"Yeah, you two really aren't going to go through with this, are you?" Asked Trent.

"Uh Trent, this is Courtney we're dealing with. She never backs down from a challenge." Explained Bridgette. Geoff, by her side of course, nodded in agreement.

"Okay so how is this going down again?" Asked Cody.

"Bossy pants and I are going to split the team in half. I'm going to Magic Kingdom and she's going to Animal Kingdom. First one to finish their park first wins." Explained Noah.

"Okay two things: one, DON'T call me bossy pants and two, I want Magic Kingdom." Whined Courtney.

"Oh all right, if you insist. Magic Kingdom is all yours, bossy-pants. I thought I was doing you a favor giving you the easier park, but if you insist." Said Noah.

"Ugh, I'll be perfectly fine thank you. Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, and Duncan are with me." Replied Courtney.

"Fine by me. This means that Gwen, Trent, and Beth are with me. Hey, wait a minute; you have more teammates than me!" Argued Noah.

"And I have the more challenging park. It's fair and you know it!" Retaliated Courtney.

"I have to disagree. Both parks are equal because Animal Kingdom closes earlier. In fact, because of Extra Magic Hours, Magic Kingdom is actually easier, so I want Cody with me." Rebuked Noah.

"Hey, you said before that Magic Kingdom was going to be harder!" Argued Courtney.

"I lied. To intimidate you. Gullible bit-"Started Noah.

"Okay you two, we're wasting time, let's go. We have a challenge to win, don't we? Remember our common goal? To beat the Mouseketeers. Well, we can't achieve that goal by standing around and fighting all afternoon, evening, and night now can we?" Mediated Bridgette.

"No, we can't Bridgette." Answered Courtney, giving a friendly smile to her friend. "But Noah's still going down! Come on people!"

Courtney led her team out of the park and towards the monorails.

"Thank goodness she's gone." Said Noah, watching her leave. "Now let's go to the buses."

As Noah led his team to the buses, he ran into a familiar face.

"Hi Noah! Sadie and I just finished the street parties! She said she could take care of everything else so she sent me to find you and see if you needed any help." Greeted Katie.

"Great, glad to hear it and actually you can come with me to Animal Kingdom." Said Noah.

"Yay!" Cheered Katie, happy to go with her crush.

Back to the Mouseketeers:

"Wait, was that Noah? How can we hear the Goof Troopers through our walkie talkies?" Asked Justin.

"Hmm, that is quite curious." Replied Harold.

"Can they hear us?" Asked Leshawna.

"I hope not, because they just gave us our new strategy. We are going to split the team into two. Justin you take Tyler, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Eva to Epcot. Make sure you stay with Lindsay, she will either get lost trying to find the France Pavilion or she will get lost in the France Pavilion. I am going to take Harold, Leshawna, Owen, and DJ with me to the Magic Kingdom." Instructed Heather.

"Heather, I like how you think. Let's do it." Agreed Justin.

"Thanks. It is unfortunate that Noah is going to Animal Kingdom; I had surprise planned for him. I suppose I can change targets" said Heather.

"Pardon me, Heather, but are we allowed to sabotage the other team?" Asked Justin.

"As long as we do or use nothing illegal in the process." Replied Heather.

"Ah, so that means that Courtney is the target now. That might just work." Said Justin.

"In what way? If I heard correctly, Geoff and Duncan are in her group, and I would know from experience that those two don't need a leader to accomplish what they want." Added Harold.

"Yeah, but that criminal has it bad for Courtney and if anything were to happen to her, I'm sure he would go save her without a second doubt. So that might be a good idea." Argued Leshawna.

"Geoff and Bridgette are in her group too, eh. Unless they make out the whole time, they'll complete the challenge even if we take out Duncan and Courtney eh." Ezekiel threw in.

"Yeah and we can't forget that Cody is with them so that's three people if we get rid of Duncan and Courtney. That is more than half of that group. I guess it might help a little, but how would we do it?" Asked Tyler.

"We don't go after Courtney, that's how. Yes, taking out Courtney and Duncan is a good thing and would definitely even out the playing field but-" Started Heather.

"Hold on, how would it even out the playing field?" Asked Leshawna.

"There is a good reason why I want DJ and Owen to come with me and don't interrupt me. Anyway, I have a plan in mind that would not just even out the playing field, but would give us the ultimate advantage in this challenge. Now come on, precious time is wasting while are standing here. Let's go!" Finished Heather.

With that, the Mouseketeers were on their way to finish off the challenge. The groups headed for their respective buses and both groups know that something big is coming, but the question is, what?

Back to the Goof Troopers – Noah's Group:

"Alright people, there are seventeen attractions, five of us, and three hours until closing time. Sadie is taking care of Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade so that brings it down to sixteen attractions. So to accomplish our goal, we will divide and conquer. Gwen and Trent, you two will cover Expedition: Everest, Kali River Rapids, It's Tough to Be a Bug and Dinosaur. Cody, you will cover Festival of the Lion King, Finding Nemo: The Musical, Chester & Hester's Primeval Whirl and Triceratops Spin. Katie and I will cover Kilimanjaro Safaris, Rafiki's Planet Watch, Maharajah Jungle Trek, Pagani Forest Exploration Trail, Flights Of Wonder and any remaining nature trail." Informed Noah. "Let's get started!"

"Whoa, hold on. How do you expect Trent and I to complete all of the headliner attractions within three hours?" Asked Gwen.

"Simple, there are still Dinosaur fast passes. Grab them and go experience Its Tough to be a Bug. The head into Asia and ride Everest and Kali. Once you are done with those two rides, run over to Dinosaur. Got it?" Asked Noah.

"Yep." Replied Gwen.

The groups went their separate ways and hoped that the plan would work.

Author's Note:

I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Unfortunately, because college is a pain in my ass, I will only be updating rarely, if at all. Do not get me wrong, I want to update but I have piles upon piles of never ending college work thus preventing me from updating. I am so sorry, hopefully this won't be the last time I update. Nevertheless, here are the facts on Test Track:

General Motors economy was hitting a slump. Car sales were going down, and they could only afford to sign 1-year contracts with Disney to sponsor their Epcot attraction World of Motion. However, the GM executives lobbied the idea to close World of Motion to recieve a rehabilitation into a thrill ride focusing on only cars. The Disney executives liked that idea as well, and on January 2, 1995, World of Motion closed its doors to the public.  
The rehab was supposed to take place in a 16-month period. In the new ride, guests would be put through the tests a crash test dummy normally went through. However, the ride was forced to open 19 months late for problems in the techology used to power the ride. The exterior track was supposed to be able to hit 95 mph, but due to Florida's speed limit being 65 and the steep banking of the corners, the top speed was lowered, causing much more testing to occur. There would have also been a section where the car's tires would lose traction, but this ate the tires up, and it had to be removed, causing new construction and more delays.  
Finally, on December 19, 1998, Test Track opened to the public on a soft opening, and officially opened on March 17, 1999.  
In April 2012, Test Track closed for an overhaul, and is set to reopen in the fall with a rethemed queue. Sponsorship shifted from General Motors to General Motors' Chevrolet division, and the attraction will only focus on vehicles produced under the Chevy brand.  
Top speed: 65mph  
Track length: 2,486 ft  
Show building area: 150,000 sq. feet  
Height requirement: 40"  
Ride duration: 5:04


End file.
